


Nights to Remember

by natsuyo0329



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Brief Alpha/Beta, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Violence, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsuyo0329/pseuds/natsuyo0329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver, clad in Green Arrow gear, gets confronted by Slade Wilson, one of the men who trained him while on the island. What's to remember during the long months, years even, that they spent together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a Fanfiction! Just a start, a little to get the creative juices flowing. More to come!

Oliver couldn’t believe his eyes. Right as he was planning another visit to a person on his father’s list; Slade showed up. He hadn’t seen the Australian since the time on the island when the man taught him how to defend himself…amongst other things. Now here he was standing in the middle of the alley in Oliver’s City, Starling City. What could his mentor want after their last argument? It was obvious that Slade knew that beneath all the dark green leather and green clothed hood it was Oliver who roamed the streets protecting its citizen’s.

“Well, well, well; look at where I found you…Ollie.” Slade spoke into the littered side street.

_God, that accent…_ Oliver thought as he stated, “How…did you find me?”

Slade crossed his arms over his chest and looked around him, “No wonder you wanted to return here, it’s exactly like the island. Well, there isn’t any star’s which is a shame. Remember those nights under starlight?”

Oliver’s body shivered on its own accord as several memories forced themselves to the forefront of his mind. Shaking his head to the present Oliver stated slightly, “O-Of course…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had a firm handshake, Oliver noticed after the trained killer confessed to training him in his art of survival. In all honesty he was definitely a little scared. After Wilson, god was he really going to name him after the coconut from castaway? Master? Sensei? Teacher? No, Slade would do unless he was told otherwise. From the way Slade was built muscular wise, Oliver could tell this was going to be hard. Even so, just as soon as the pact was made, the Australian removed his hand, wiping it along his jeans.

“Well then, we are going to start early in order to whip you into something useful in the next three months.” Slade stated then turned towards his own sectioned off portion of the downed airplane.

“What are you going to teach me?” Oliver asked sheepishly.

Slade looked over his shoulder at the younger man thinking how wonderful it was going to feel, breaking that billionaire boy and rebuilding him from the ground up before he stated, “Well, I like swords. You need to find a weapon you like. Go to sleep.”

“Right. Night.” Oliver said, turning away and headed towards his corner where he had previously slept albeit, troubled sleep.

Once Oliver was alone he brought out the picture that helped him keep his sanity. Although the woman was smiling in the picture he could only imagine what her features looked now since he was responsible for her sister’s death. Many nights were plagued by the fact that he had murdered her and then he witnessed his father kill a man then himself. Tonight was no different except that there were more horrors to add to the list, near the top was the masked man who had tortured him with sharp knives for several hours or was it days, Oliver didn’t remember how long he was tortured since the pain made time non-existent. Sighing to himself, Oliver placed the picture back in his pocket and tried to close his eyes and slip off into unconsciousness.

“Wake up brat!” Slade yelled, tossing a bucket of cold water on the sleeping boy.

“Wh-What?! I’m up! I’m up! What…the hell?” Oliver stated as he squinted in the barely visible light from outside, feeling the cold air hit the wet clothes.

The killer looked down at the boy with a feral smile stating, “Time to train boy!”

Oliver lazily got to his feet, water dripping down his clothes. He stumbled forward a bit, his body trembling from the cold. Before he realized it, Oliver asked, “Why so early in the morning? It’s so cold right now…”

“Don’t worry, for what I’ve got planned you won’t be cold for long!” Slade retaliated as he headed for the door; Slade grabbed a wooden stick and said, “Better start running.”

“Wait, what?” Oliver said as he looked at the taller man, his eyes widening.

Slade barred his teeth in a wide grin as he said through gritted teeth, “Run.”

“Wa-“ Oliver started to say when Slade smacked him along his upper back, making him scream out.

“I. Said. Run.” Slade squeezed out. Oh yes, this was definitely going to be entertaining, he thought to himself, ready to slap Oliver’s back again. Before he could get a good swing in, Oliver had run past him for the exit at a dead sprint.

“You’re insane!” Oliver called behind him towards Slade, who was now following right behind him.

Slade was excited, adrenaline was coursing through his veins as he chased behind the little man. He hadn’t felt this thrill since he trained at the academy with Billy. There was even the familiar heat traveling from his chest down to his groin making him erect. Yes, there will indeed be more training following this day, more than one style of cardio workouts. Until he broke his new toy, Slade continued on his task stating, “You’ll have to do better than this boy! If you want to survive, first you need to know how to run!”

Oliver ducted beneath a low hanging branch just to snag he foot on a buried root nearby, bringing him into a tumble. He rolled a good two or three times before he hit a tree, momentarily stunning him, knocking the breath from his lungs. There was a stinging sensation as Oliver heard the wooden rod hit his side ribs several times. Covering his head with his arms, Oliver curled into the fetal position and waited for the assault to stop and soon realized that the end wasn’t coming.

“Get up and run! If you fall, use the momentum to bring yourself back to your feet and continue to run! Are you just going to give up after you fell? Is this all you got? There’s no chance of you seeing that girl in the picture if you constantly give up!” Slade screamed at the huddled figure.

“Ouch! That hurts!” Oliver stated frantically.

Slade didn’t slow down the pace of the smacks, instead he stated, “Get up and run! We will be doing this every morning until lunchtime! If you can’t cope maybe you should go turn yourself into the mercs and let them kill you?!”

The pain was excruciating but Oliver needed to persevere in order to make it out of this hell hole. Despite what his body told him, Oliver grabbed the stick and quickly got to his feet and started to run, not caring that the wooden stick was torn from his grip in the process. He strained his body, making sure every muscle worked past its limit. There was so much he needed to change in order for him to just survive; his upbringing was a telltale sign of the difference between the two men.

“That’s right! Run with all you got! You have to surpass your own limits!” Slade jeered from behind, all the while watching the boy’s ass bounce as he ran.


	2. Night's to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade trains Oliver in the Art of Survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments on my first Chapter! Heres no. 2!

_God it hurts_ , Oliver thought as he collapsed on the floor near where he slept last night. He was too fatigued to do anything else but just lay there. What’s worse was that Slade didn’t seem tired at all; he even managed to catch a bird or two while he was chasing after him. The smell of simmering fowl flesh wafted around the airplane forcing his stomach to churn, demanding food. Slowly he sat up and looked towards the broad back of the man cooking the meat, noticing that Slade actually sweated during the workout and his scent was mingling in with the cooking bird.

Slade didn’t have to turn around to know the billionaire was staring towards the food he had caught. The amount of energy he had used up must have taken a toll on the boy’s stomach, with what little he’s eaten thus far. Although originally he was going to eat both birds by himself, Slade had a little nagging thought about the kid doing as well as he could, considering his background of being a playboy. Reluctantly, Slade turned around forcing himself to look at Oliver, who still hadn’t put his pilfered mercenary uniform back on.

There were new rips along the already tattered shirt exposing bits of Oliver’s tanned skin around the ribs where the Australian noticed a couple of new light wounds. The next time Slade invaded a camp for supplies he would have to pick up some new underclothes for Oliver and maybe more antiseptic... Wait, why was he suddenly concerned about the runt? A little confused, but definitely not wanting to show it, Slade turned and the sound of his tactical vest grinding on top of his jumpsuit seemed deafening when added to the sizzle of grease dripping from the cooking meat into an empty tin can.

“Your drooling kid,” Slade stated matter-of-factly as he removed the first bird from the spit and started dissecting into two different metal plates as he continued, “Don’t expect me to keep feeding you. You’ll need to feed yourself after lunch.”

Oliver couldn’t believe what he heard from the man who kept beating him throughout the morning. Not wanting to pass up this opportunity Oliver stated, “Right.”

Not wasting any time, Oliver crawled over towards the fire where the other male was currently huddled, peeling meat off the one chicken. He started to go for one of the plates hesitantly then realized that there was still another bird roasting. Oliver grabbed the last one and started peeling the meat off of it on to the same two plates that Slade had already started. As soon as Oliver had approached, Slade unzipped and removed the top portion of his jumpsuit, revealing his black sleeveless under shirt and powerful arms. While deboning the chicken, Oliver snuck glances at the Australian, remembering that strong handshake from what seemed like days ago.

 _Why is it so hot in here?_ Slade thought as he witnessed Oliver crawling towards him on hands and knees, practically abasing himself. The similar heat from the earlier chase made its way around Slade’s body making him painfully erect. For a moment, Slade was happy his clothes were slightly baggy concealing himself from the smaller man. Although it had been a while since he last rubbed one off there was no reason he should have been acting like this towards Oliver.

Chastising himself a little, Slade looked up from his almost finished bird and stated, “Put some ointment on those scratches after training today, I don’t need you getting sick if we’re to get off this island.”

Oliver looked up from his plate, eyes a little wide and just nodded in acknowledgement. Slade shook his head at the throb of lust that smacked him in the face as those eyes, so innocent, looked at him. Yeah, he was definitely going to have to jerk off later to save face. There was no way he was falling for this billionaire brat. Once the meat was divided, Slade busied himself with the food wishing, not for the first time, he had some type of spice to add, to make it more memorable.

“What are we doing after lunch Slade?” Oliver asked in a low tone.

“Weapons training.” Slade replied.

Oliver finished his meal, grateful for the food, before he asked, “You have that ointment now? Or should it be applied later?”

“Later. Don’t need you sweating it all off during the training.” Slade responded.

Oliver shrunk back a little from the fire and waited for the killer to be done his own meal and thought about the fire that danced in the air, casting reflections around their sanctuary. Momentarily he looked back up and noticed the fire glow around Slade’s arms and face wondering what it would look like dancing across his whole body. A flush crept up his face at the thought and he immediately wanted to slap himself for even thinking about it.

There had been past experiences between himself and Tommy involving other women where Oliver would catch himself eyeing his best friend during the course of sex. They had even experimented on each other when both their alcohol levels were high enough to start a vehicle. Oliver just chopped it up to a brotherly love or companionship, nothing more. Now he didn’t know since Slade had shaken his hand, Oliver felt protected by the larger male.

The sensation was awkward since in different circumstances Oliver would have been the Alpha male, say in Starling City, where he had money and influence. Here in the jungle Slade was definitely more Alpha since he could kill without a care and survive with or without help. It was strangely comforting having Slade here to mentor him in the way of survival and weapons training. Although Oliver didn’t think he could kill as easily as Slade did, he definitely knew he would learn the tricks to surviving.

“Let’s move.” Slade said in his deep, whiskey hoarse voice.

Every time Slade talked Oliver shivered internally, loving the sound of that voice. He followed the taller man out of the downed aircraft into a nearby field where Oliver’s mentor tossed him a couple of wooden rods. Mentally, Oliver thought, _Not this again…_ before Slade charged him in an attack that landed successfully along Oliver’s thigh making him yelp in surprise. Oliver barely regained himself before Slade was on him again, this time Oliver blocked the first two or three attacks before Slade spun around slapping Oliver in the face before retreating.

“Keep your guard up Runt.” Slade teased as he circled Oliver.

“AAAAAGGGHHH!!!” Oliver screamed as he charged Slade, trying to out maneuver the assassin and failing miserably.

“If you scream, you give away the fact that you’re attacking.” Slade chastised, easily blocking Oliver’s attempts at an attack. Eventually he countered and tripped Oliver so he ended up on his back.

“Umph!” Oliver croaked as the air rushed out of his body from the impact to the ground. Slade’s hand came into view offering a hand up, but being a little hurt by the lesson; Oliver declined and got back onto his feet by himself.

Shaking his head, Slade realized he was already sweating in the humid weather and removed his tank top before continuing the assault. He watched as Oliver’s eyes became slightly distracted at the fact that he was now shirtless but it was no reason for Slade to relent any. Soon Oliver figured out that he needed to be less distracted and just watched the stick movement. It wasn’t bad, the longer they went the more blocks Oliver managed to pull off but never did he land a strike on Slade. As the sun started to set, Slade finally stopped the training and insisted that they head back to base to get ready for bathing in the nearby river.

“Bring your clothes as well so we can wash them. You still have those swimming trunks from before?” Slade asked as he grabbed two clean cloths that they would use for minor drying afterwards.

“Of course…” Oliver said as he grabbed the trunks from his corner and followed Slade outside where they made it to the river.

Slade handed the acting-towel to the smaller man and set his own on a branch next to the water. Then he started stripping down to his skivvies when he realized that he hadn’t had a fun day like today in a while. Brushing the thought away for later he ran into the water, diving in when it deepened. Cool water encompassed his body, washing away the filth of the day and Slade loved it. When he finally came up for air he noticed Oliver still standing on near the water’s edge.

“Get in. You need to clean yourself otherwise; again, you can get an infection.” Slade instructed.

“There’s nothing in the water that will eat me like piranhas or something?” Oliver asked, eyeing the water hesitantly.

“One, piranhas are in the Amazon; South America. Two, If you don’t get your ass in here I’ll make you get in here.” Slade stated, his anger rising a little.

Oliver was still unsure as he stated, “Won’t I get an infection if I go in there with these wounds?”

 _That was it_ , Slade thought as he exited the water; his skin shown in the rapidly descending sun as he walked up the bank, grabbed Oliver, and tossed him over his shoulder. The boy even had the audacity to try and flail out of his grasp, kicking and swinging his arms to off balance him. Once he was at least waist deep in the river, Slade lifted Oliver and tossed him into the deeper part so he would be completely submerged before he could get a foothold.

Slade laughed as Oliver came up, splashing around like he’d never swam before, saying, “Wow kid, you weigh like nothing. Even with the little muscle you got, is it all for show?”

Gasping for air, Oliver had a quick flash back to when the yacht his father owned went down and he was trying to keep swimming until the life raft showed up and picked him out of the ocean. Once he had his feet along the bottom of the river, Oliver stated, “You Ass! I was shipwrecked! You were in some type of military before right? Ever heard of PTSD?”

That little bit of information cooled down Slade’s mirth a bit as he walked towards Oliver he explained, “You needed to get clean, the sun is setting. Instead of being a woman, I figured this was the better way to get you clean.”

“Whatever.” Oliver retorted as he turned away from Slade, looking at the opposite shore.

Slade grabbed Oliver’s arm and procured a smaller piece of cloth to wipe the dirt and sweat off the boy. Strangely, Oliver jumped at the contact and turned to look at Slade, his aqua-green eyes boring into Slade’s own deep rich brown. There was a hesitance to Slade’s movements now as he continued to slowly wipe off the filth that training brought but he never broke eye contact with the smaller man. He didn’t realize how intimate a gesture this was becoming until it was all finished and Oliver broke the contact, backing a few paces away from where Slade stood.

Heat was exploding all over Oliver as he backed away from his mentor, afraid of what was happening. To save face, Oliver simply stated weakly, “T-Thanks, but I could have done it myself.”

 _Definitely jerking off tonight!_ Slade screamed in his head as he tried to make light of the situation, “Are you sure? Would you just rant and rave about not having dove soap or some shit like that?”

“Shut up! Anyway, are you going to get your back?” Oliver asked as he looked towards the taller man.

The question stopped Slade in his tracks, realizing that he had forgotten to grab the tool he used to swipe his back. Reluctant to accept the help, Slade shook his head towards Oliver stated, “No. Would you mind?”

 _Not-At-All,_ Oliver thought, then realized what he thought and shook his own head before he answered, “S-Sure.”

Oliver moved over to Slade and watched him turn around before he took some water into his cupped hand and let it cascade down Slade's broad back. Then he took the little cloth and began to wipe across the man’s back, feeling the tight, hard muscle beneath. Even with the cloth separating skin contact, Oliver could feel the heat radiate off of Slade, thinking how he, himself, had been cold or hollow since the night of the shipwreck. What would it be like to have Slade’s arms wrapped around him, helping him keep that cold away from his body; his mind. Without realizing it, Oliver brought the cloth back up, running it over Slade’s thick neck and shoulders, even if the man had already cleaned it. He had an uncontrollable urge to explore every strand of muscle, every hard edge Slade had to offer.

Slade was exploding with desire. His body betraying him as his cock became fully erect regardless of the chilled water. Oliver had started to move back up his body and was now cleaning his shoulders and arms. Every place Oliver touched seemed to leave molten tracks along his skin. Did the boy even realize what he was doing to him?

Pulling every ounce of control Slade had he moved away from Oliver and said, “That’s enough. We need to head back and medicate your wounds.”

A sad feeling gripped Oliver when Slade moved away from him, making all the heat vacate his body. However, Oliver knew his mentor was right. He needed to be in full fighting capacity if they were to train every day until the next supply plane came. There was still much for him to learn and if Slade told him to jump, he’d jump; to run; he’d run. There was no time for Oliver to indulge himself in the warmth Slade exuded… Well, there wasn’t time at this moment but maybe later there would be, and Oliver was subconsciously counting down the days until it came.


	3. First Night Comes to an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade brings Oliver back from the river and searches for cream to apply to the wounds, what happens when oliver falls asleep before the cream is applied?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Third chapter is here! Couldn't stop writing from the end of the second chapter, lol. Btw, just guessing at what lies underneath Slades black tank top, judging by facial hair, the hair on top of his head, and bushy eyebrows. Here it is! Enjoy!

Once back at their refuge, Slade ruffled through some boxes looking for the antiseptic cream he had pilfered some time ago from a raid on one of the many camps the merc’s held. He had already placed his washed clothing on an improvised laundry line and watched as Oliver tried to hang his own clothing, laughing at the rich boy’s lack of knowledge. Eventually Oliver did find a way to get his clothes on the line and they both entered the downed aircraft. The little tube of ointment finally showed itself as Slade rifled through a fourth box and he was slightly relieved that there was some left.

“Found it!” Slade said aloud as he turned around to see Oliver splayed out in his corner, eyes closed.

Approaching cautiously, Slade noticed that the boy’s breathing was even and there was a slight smile to his soft features. With the small fire dancing in the background it gave Slade enough light to notice how smooth Oliver’s skin really was, compared to his own weather worn, tough hide. He opened the tube and squeezed some of the gel onto his middle and index finger and slowly started to rub one of the scratches along his shoulder where Billy had stabbed Oliver ruthlessly.

“What made you this way Billy…” Slade mentioned to himself as he slowly applied the cream onto Oliver.

Carefully as to not disturb the billionaire, Slade stretched him out and continued his exploration of the boy’s body not missing any of the cuts and welts. Savoring each passing second, the killer continued his work on Oliver’s body, rubbing the ointment across the tanned skin and when all cuts were covered he placed the cap back on the antiseptic and began to walk away before he turned back around. Slade gazed back at Oliver, a tranquil look on the boy’s face and had a thought about how smooth his skin really was. Sneaking back over to the unconscious man, Slade continued to explore Oliver’s soft skin, relishing in the smoothness. It HAD been a long time since Slade was with someone this soft, even with the little bit of muscle beneath the skin, the difference between the two was amazing.

Realizing what he was doing, Slade suddenly stopped and looked at his hand as if it was someone else’s until he shook his head, got up and moved towards his portion of the craft, not before smothering the little fire light that was left. He laid down in his bed, covered in the tactical blankets and shut his eyes, attempting to fall asleep. Minutes passed by and Slade tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep and couldn’t. His mind kept going back to Oliver in the other room, the scenes from today’s training, the bathing in the river, and finally applying the ointment. The thoughts started to make Slade hard under the covers and he realized what he needed to do.

Slowly he turned over to his makeshift nightstand and procured a small bottle of lube, one of his more precious stolen items he acquired from a supply camp. Even if this was a remote island, men had needs and some unlucky S.O.B. had ordered this item and would never get it. Slade popped the lid and squeezed a dollop of the liquid onto his hand then resealed the bottle. With his free hand he removed the blankets and gazed down his hard body at his groin which was protesting against the simple cloth of his boxers, betraying his feelings towards the man in the other room.

“Can’t believe I’m doing this…” Slade muttered as he pushed his boxers down to his ankles and wrapped the hand with lube in it along his shaft, making him shudder.

The reaction surprised Slade, after the small convulsions of pleasure rocked his body from just one stroke. _When was the last time I beat off?_ Slade thought as he continued to lightly stroke himself, reliving the run today. Adrenaline pumping through him, the thrill of hunting prey, and the scent of Oliver sweating was cause enough for him to cum, but Slade wanted more. Then the next scene where Oliver crawled towards him during lunch, those aqua-green eyes pleading, followed by the laughable training afterwards, the screaming as Oliver betrayed his actions, how easily it was for Slade to disarm him.

Slade could feel the mounting orgasm in his testicles as he continued with the day’s events, not wanting to miss any detail. The river where they stripped down to practically nothing and when Oliver rubbed him down, virtually worshiping him and his prowess even after Slade had picked him up and tossed him in. He remembered how light Oliver was; probably around a buck ninety or something where as Slade himself was around two-hundred and forty pounds of solid muscle. Here in their hideout; Oliver passed out with a languid smile on his face, the feel of Oliver’s skin under Slade’s own calloused palms. Each thought brought Slade closer to release but it wasn’t enough. Finally he started fantasizing of Oliver in his arms, Oliver rubbing his soft hands up and down Slade’s honed body, and lastly Oliver gripping his erection and pumping wildly, trying to please Slade. That last thought filled Slade up and sent his orgasm jolting out, cum shooting up his chest, plastering itself amongst his coarse chest hair and abdomen.

Sighing in relief, Slade grabbed another piece of cloth and wiped himself off lazily, enjoying the afterglow. Silently he said to himself, “Now I should be good for a few months and we can get back to training…”

He placed the bottle back in the drawer and went back to trying to get to sleep, except this time he found it easier than before, his body had its release and was no longer keeping him up. Slade drifted off not realizing that he had an audience that whole time, a pair of aqua-green eye’s catching every moment the larger man stroked and pleasured himself.

“Holy shit…” Oliver whispered as his own erection pitched a tent in his swimming trunks.

He had woken up to get some water when he realized that the ointment had already been applied to his wounds and Slade was nowhere to be found. Wanting to thank the bigger man, Oliver silently walked towards Slade’s portion of their base and halted when he heard muffled noises coming from the other side of the blanket which offered little privacy. From there, Oliver lowered himself slowly; not wanting to be discovered yet as he slowly crept towards the blanket and peeked through one of the few rips in the cloth.

It took a moment for Oliver’s eyes to adjust to the darkened room and when they did, he noticed Slade using his right hand to pump his cock while the left stroked around his pecs and abdomen. A red flush exploded on Oliver’s face as he continued to watch the show, strangely feeling voyeuristic, but unable to turn away. Oliver looked covetously along Slade’s hard body, wanting to do exactly what he was doing to himself. Thoughts of whether those tiny hairs on that muscled frame were coarse or soft, what it would be like to kiss those Australian lips and have that scruffy beard scratch along his face, plagued the forefront of Oliver’s mind.

Oliver’s own penis was painfully erect at the scene and he could feel the slight moisture of Cowper’s fluid start to leak from the tip. Of its own accord, Oliver’s hand pushed his swimwear down, allowing the stiff organ freedom from its confined space. Then he licked his palm, allowing the saliva to act as lubricant, before he brushed the tip of his penis and dragged back the pre-cum/saliva mixture to rub along his own shaft. Starting slow in the beginning, Oliver watched as Slade pleasured himself, noticing that the larger man’s eyes were closed envisioning who knows what.

Oliver took notice the slight change in the killer’s pace, it becoming more erratic meaning he was going to expend himself momentarily. Quickly and as silently as he could, Oliver made his way back to his own makeshift bed in the corner where he continued to stroke himself, every now and then re-wetting his palm with saliva. Although it wasn’t lube, Oliver welcomed the slight pain from the friction that was caused; it let him know that he was still alive. Images of Slade on his bed, nude to the world, of Slade in the river with the water dripping down his powerful body, even of him in his feral state of mind danced around in Oliver’s head. There was something beautifully ferocious and protective about the man that made Oliver shudder in desire.

With the images replaying in his mind’s eye, Oliver kept rubbing himself with his right hand and began the decent along his body with his left. He rubbed his nipple’s which were hard as Hershey kisses, down his slightly developed abs, further still where he grabbed his tightening balls, pulling them down for the extra stimuli. Oliver was on the cusp of having his own orgasm but couldn’t get that last bit until he figured what he needed to do. Ever so slowly he moved his left hand down around his ass crack, playing up and down the ridge and eventually the opening down there as he imagined Slade playing with his own cock around that crevice. Hesitantly, Oliver inserted one finger into his hole, moving it back and forth until he started to stretch. Then he inserted a second digit, going deeper than he had before, brushing along his prostate. That last bit, mixed with the hastening strokes own his shaft, the images of Slade in the other room pumping himself, and even imagining Slade himself penetrating Oliver; owning him, was enough to catapult Oliver over the edge and into the deep abyss of orgasm.

“Jesus…” Oliver huffed as he cleaned himself off with a recently found cloth around their shelter. He had tried to masturbate to images of women from Starling City but it didn’t help; his thoughts always returned to Laurel and her sister, how he betrayed one and killed the other.

Once he was cleaned off, Oliver shut his eyes, fantasizing about Slade and himself, finally giving way to unconsciousness where he slept until the next morning.


	4. A month goes by...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present, Oliver confronts Slade and asks him why hes in his City. Memories are brought up about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres ch. 4! Hard to balance writing, schoolwork, and a 14 hour job at the same time when you dont have a 4 day weekend but here ya go! Enjoy!

A stray cat screeched in the distance as a trashcan fell over, bringing Oliver back to the present. He looked at his mentor, noticing that he was wearing a dark gray fitted Armani suit, a black silk shirt with two or three buttons undone, so his tanned skin showed, and dark grey dress shoes. The little bit of skin brought a shiver to Oliver as he slung his bow onto his back and removed his hood, exposing his war painted face.

“What brings you to my stretch of the woods Slade?” Oliver asked in a normal tone despite the rollercoaster of emotions that were wreaking havoc inside of his body.

“Billy’s back.” Slade said impassively.

“I witnessed you putting a sword through your ex-lover’s eye.” Oliver retorted, not happy about Slade’s ex being mentioned.

Slade tried to stay neutral but couldn’t in front of those aqua-green eyes and said, “Yeah? Well, one reason we wore masks was because we could slip it on anyone and pass them off as us in case we got in trouble. In the heat of the moment I forgot that fact. He had escaped the island soon after Yao Fei joined the mercenaries. God how could I have been so stupid?!”

Oliver flinched at Slade’s anger, knowing just how efficient he could become depending on how angry he became. Still, trying to avert his attention Oliver stated, “Well, that was the what? Second day you met me? You gave up your early ticket home just to come save my sorry ass. From then on you saved this ass several times. Was it that much of a letdown?”

Slade took a moment to think about it and stated jokingly, “Are you kidding? Of course it is!”

“Ass!” Oliver stated as his jumped forward and punched Slade in his upper shoulder and unsurprisingly hit solid muscle.

“Well, at least I felt that one. So you’ve been training much?” Slade laughed out.

“Of course, I have a mission remember?” Oliver said as he regained his composure.

Slade took in the younger man, realizing that any portion of “boy” had long been removed from his life which was a good thing as he stated, “Good. You’re going to help me track down and kill Billy Wintergreen.”

“I-I’m what?” Oliver stuttered as Slade, with his chocolate brown eyes bore holes in him.

“You heard me. He’s here for you. Billy remembered you from the island and realized that you’re a potential threat to his survival.” Slade explained, still staring down Ollie.

Oliver swallowed loudly as he thought about the prospect of hunting down his mentor’s rival, the one person who he was never really able to beat and now Slade wanted to team up with Oliver who hadn’t even beat him yet. Aloud, Oliver asked, “How’d he find me? Why is he in my City?”

“Think boy, you’ve been in the news on several occasions already. For all you know he could have been hired by those people on your list to hunt you down.” Slade explained and recanted his earlier mental statement if Oliver couldn’t put two and two together.

The theory was totally sound. Oliver HAD been in the media for a while even when he tried not to be. Keeping his secret safe was becoming harder and harder and he had to go to the media in order to help him keep those secrets. Even the Organization that murdered his father and led his city to wrack and ruin was capable of hiring a monster like Wintergreen. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Oliver looked back at Slade and wondered where exactly he was staying, trying to stray away from those foul thoughts.

“Where you stayin’ Slade?” Oliver asked to change the subject, not tactfully of course.

Slade accepted the slight change of subject for now; in all honesty there was no big rush in finding Billy. Oliver was capable of standing his own as long as he was in this City, his own backyard, clad in his gear. However there was the slight possibility that Billy could hit him during the day when he was weaponless. His bodyguard, Diggle, wasn’t qualified for protecting Oliver’s body as Slade was. After all, Slade owned Oliver and regardless of their last argument Slade still cared for the billionaire.

“In a shoddy motel. Why you offering refuge?” Slade asked.

“Not sure if I can. We would need a background for you. I got it! You can be a prospect for opening a chain of dance clubs and were looking for a partner.” Oliver said, smiling as he saw Slade’s face fall a bit.

“I don’t know anything about club running unless I’m paying for services. You know the stuff that I know and can do quite well. By the way, your bodyguard, Diggle, is under qualified for this mission. You should keep him busy elsewhere. This mission is going to be too bloody for the ex-military personnel. He should take his dead brother’s girl out.” Slade stated matter-of-factly, all business.

“Someone did their homework. That’s a bit harsh don’t you think? We aren’t in Purgatory anymore; you should really brush up on your people skills.” Oliver replied.

“I don’t usually work with people. I kill people. People skills would be pointless. I’m not trying to live a double life like you are.” Slade countered.

“Well, you will be leading a double life here while you insist on protecting your property in this City.” Oliver explained, blushing a bit as he acknowledged Slade’s possession of him.

Slade smiled, a quick bearing of teeth as he said, “Well, all jobs have their sore points. At least I’ll be getting compensation…”

Oliver could feel the heat radiating off of Slade’s body even though he was mere feet away and it made him lonely for the bigger man. Since he had been back there’s been no one who could replace what he lost when Slade left the island. All the women wanted him because he was rich and had social status, his ex was sleeping with his best friend and even he seemed revolting after what he had experienced in Purgatory. If Oliver had taken someone in a strip club or off the streets there was a near one-hundred percent chance that the paparazzi would be there in less than twenty seconds to snap photos and label him with slanderous phrases. The thought of Slade staying here and possibly opening his own club would make things even easier. Both their needs would be satisfied and they could work together again, instead of taking down Fyers they would be taking down Billy Wintergreen.

“This will work…” Oliver said smiling at his planning.

“What will work?” Slade asked, his one eyebrow lifting in confusion.

“You have money right? Someone with your… expertise surely has an offshore account somewhere with money.” Oliver asked as he got closer to the Australian, reveling in the musky scent he carried around with him.

“Of course… and?” Slade replied, edging the boy on.

Oliver smiled, his perfect white teeth blinding in the dark alleyway as he said, “You’re going to open a club near mine to help with the rebuilding of this block, and we enter a partnership which will allow me access to your building where Diggle won’t be able to go. We can use that as the operation front for hunting Wintergreen, a place where we can… unwind, and it would give you an excuse to be around me all the day making sure that when or if Billy attacks me during the day we can take him out or whatever flunkies he sends our way.”

Slade tried to find a hole in the logic and the apparent one was Diggle still being around. A little spark of jealousy reared its ugly face making the killer frown a bit before he said, “As long as your _Diggle_ doesn’t interrupt our plans.”

“He won’t,” promised Oliver then he continued smiling devilishly, “Let’s head back to my place after I change. You’re in acceptable attire. We can research properties around this one and I can even introduce you to my family.”

“You make it sound like we’re officially dating there Mr. Queen.” Slade replied, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

“Let’s head home then beau…” Oliver teased.

“Call me that again and you’ll regret it.” Slade said completely deadpan.

“Alright, alright, no need to get all hostile. I was just kidding.” Oliver explained, putting his hands up in the universal “peace” gesture as he walked along side Slade towards Oliver’s hideout.

Slade lightly smacked the back of Oliver’s head in a playful gesture as he replied, “Whatever, you remember the first pet name I called you?”

Of course Oliver remembered his first pet name. It was almost one month exactly after the first night of release he had back on the Island. The tension between the two men kept growing through their training sessions and the adrenaline was always at a constant high from random raids they did on Fyers’ base camps. This particular memory was after they had a successful raid and had hit the jackpot on supplies more or less.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver survived this raid again, with the help from Slade, this time only getting a few small cuts and bruises. It was a big improvement compared to their last raid where his arm ended up getting popped out of its socket and he sustained more cuts and an actual bullet wound. His mentor, of course, didn’t get one cut or bruise that raid just like the one prior; easily dispatching his opponents left and right and coming to Oliver’s rescue multiple times.

“What’d we get?” Oliver asked as he moved towards one of the storage containers eyeing them speculatively.

Slade popped open the lid with one of his sword and shuffled through the random shit until he came across some actual goods as he said, “First aid, weapons, food and…”

Oliver perked up as Slade was naming off the new materials, hoping one of the items was a cellphone or some type of electronic device he could use to get in touch with the outside world. Instead of any of those, Oliver watched as Slade pulled out several bottles of lubricant. The sight of the bottles brought back that intoxicating event he had witnessed through the blanketed door. His mentor had never mentioned anything about that night so Oliver thought he was in the clear about spying on the larger man. Just because Slade hadn’t caught him didn’t make anything easier on Oliver as the two continued their training for the rest of that month. As Slade had promised, they ran every morning, then had lunch, and followed with training. Lastly they had their bathing time where Slade had brought along a tool he used to wipe his back and handed it off to Oliver as soon as he was done.

Oliver was getting better at the running and the wooden pole fighting. He barely tripped anymore and he was starting to get used to the forest; running near known places where birds and rodents gathered, making it easier for him to grab his meal on the go. Of course the change in training wasn’t immediate, in the beginning Oliver had issues catching his food and would have to go back out after the running was done and catch his food. With the pole fighting Oliver was blocking a larger amount of Slade’s attacks but every now and then the Alpha male would land a hard hit and knock the breath from Oliver’s lungs.

Tuning back to the present, Oliver asked, “Back to camp now?”

Slade looked around the camp and looked back at the boy and replied, “You know, it would be best if you actually started killing these idiots. Save you and me a lot of trouble in the long run.”

“I don’t know who they are, for all I know they could have families and this is just another job.” Oliver replied as he started towards the wood line.

Slade followed the shorter man into the trees and stated, “Yes, but they are just going to recover and come back out and try to KILL you, regardless of how many times you knock them out.”

Oliver saw the point in Slade’s opinion, but he just couldn’t bring himself to kill someone who he didn’t know, weather they deserved it or not. Instead of voicing the statement aloud, Oliver asked, “How’d I do today?”

Slade actually smiled towards Oliver’s back and stated, “Actually not bad, still rough around the edges but you are not me, Yao Fei, or even Billy Wintergreen. You still need some work, not to mention your individual weapons training.”

Slade watched Oliver’s shoulders slump slightly at the comparisons and realized it was kinda adorable that the boy followed on his every word. It had been awhile since he lasted jerked off to Oliver’s images well, jerked off in presence of the boy. Once he smelled Oliver in the other room, he knew that the billionaire watched his show and ended up jerking off himself that same evening. The following morning Oliver had more energy and smelled like release. After being in the forest for as long Slade had been, he started to differentiate different smells and Oliver smelled strongly of his own musky scent mixed with a light scent of fresh rain. It was a slightly feminine scent for a man but it suited Oliver. Unfortunately Slade couldn’t smell his own scent but when he was with Billy back in Australia, Billy told him he smelled of smoky pine and leather and he could only take that at his word which was actually worth something back then.

Slade would take trips well out of the view and running distance of Oliver’s current ability to hunt for dinner and at the same time jerk off from thoughts of Oliver. It was actually becoming a habit however now that his supply was refilled; Slade definitely had other plans for tonight with the boy. He honestly could tell if Oliver had jerked off either since they would take their prey into the shelter before running down to the river for their nightly routine. Tonight they would skip the bathing though, with the successful raid ending around sunset there was barely enough light for them to make it back to camp before the moon would rise.

“Let’s run and catch some food.” Slade told Oliver as he tightened the straps on his tactical backpack he scored in a previous raid and fastened his swords before he picked up the pace.

“Alright!” Oliver replied ecstatically.

The hunt didn’t take long and before Slade knew it, they were back at the aircraft and Oliver was busy preparing the fire. Slade skinned the rabbit he caught while Oliver removed the feathers of his own catch. While they worked, Slade did something unusual for him and moved closer to Oliver as he finished his rabbit and offered to help Oliver with his own catch. Oliver denied the help but Slade didn’t move back to where he previously sat instead he watch the boy finish plucking the feathers.

Slade spitted the hunted prey and asked Oliver, “Tell me what happened.”

“Excuse me?” Oliver replied, thrown off a little by the sudden conversation.

“How were you shipwrecked? What happened to the girl in your picture?” Slade continued, not wanting to stop the conversation.

Oliver went slack jawed as he wondered where this Slade had come from. They’re past month of training consisted of nothing more than jeers and catcalls which seemed to be normal for the larger man. Not wanting to let this spark die by his own accord, Oliver replied, “Honestly don’t know how the ship capsized. As for the girl…”

Slade looked at Oliver noticing a pained expression stretch across his soft features. Fight a sudden urge to place an arm around the boy’s shoulder, Slade just said, “The girl?”

“She was my girlfriend and I ended up cheating on her with her sister…” Oliver spat out, tears starting to brim his eyes.

“That’s not bad. I’ve slept with many siblings.” Slade tried to make light of the situation.

Oliver looked up at Slade and noticed a bit of concern in those chocolate brown eyes. He decided to reveal the final part by saying, “Her sister was on the yacht with me. She ended up getting pulled into the ocean and died.”

Slade looked at Oliver and watched a tear fall down one of his cheeks towards his own fuzzy facial hair. Not knowing what to do, the killer moved closer to Oliver and wrapped one of his powerful arms around him. With this little contact, Slade was able to tell how cold Oliver actually was and there was a slight tremor to his hunched frame. He realized that Oliver blamed himself for the death of his girlfriend’s sister, regardless of the boat capsizing. Another tear fell and made a loud _plop_ sound which joined in with the crackling flame. _Plop, plop, plop_ , more tears fell as the young boy continued to remember the horrendous incident. A little confused, Slade didn’t know what to do until his body started to act of its own accord.

Slowly, Slade attempted to lift Oliver’s chin and was surprised to see he met a little resistance from the cowering boy. Putting a bit more strength in the gesture, the assassin forced Oliver to meet his eyes which were still tearing. As delicately as he could, Slade swiped the tear track away with his thumb, rubbing his rough skin against Oliver’s soft cheek. Slade brought his other hand up and did the same with the other side, except he kept both hands on Oliver’s face, framing his high cheek bones, aqua-green eyes, and angular jaw. Gradually, the killer brought his face closer to Oliver’s; noticing the tears had stopped. He kept his face mere inches away from the smaller man, their eye’s locked other like yin and yang, Slade’s dark to Oliver’s light. All breathing stopped as Slade fought conflicting emotions on whether or not he could, or should take the plunge into something he may not have been ready for.

Time had frozen as Oliver looked into Slade’s dark brown eye’s, watching the conflicting emotions dance across their surface. In all honesty, Oliver was facing the same confliction. He was still raw from the accident and he wanted someone to comfort him and here Slade comes and shows a completely different side to himself that Oliver didn’t realize was there. Could he move on from Laurel and her sister whom he killed? Was Slade going to be there for him when everything became too much and he broke down? At this moment, Slade was here, willing to help Oliver through his rough patch. It’s true that he couldn’t expect the world from the Australian but Oliver didn’t need the world; right now all he wanted was…Slade.

Slade closed the distance between their two faces, lips locking in a chaste kiss. The decision made as he watched the same controversial feelings plaguing the boy disappear and what was left was just the thought of Slade. That was all he needed to jump off the cliff into this decision in making Oliver his. Deepening the kiss didn’t take long as Slade removed his hands from Oliver’s face and encompassed the boy in his arms, bringing him closer in a tight embrace. Oliver had opened himself up to Slade, allowing the taller man to probe the younger ones mouth; exploring, tasting, and finding out who Oliver was from the inside out. The passiveness Oliver showed was exciting Slade although it would have been better if he showed some resilience. Breaking people seemed to excite him more.

Breaking the kiss for air, Slade crushed Oliver into his chest and stated, “Don’t worry poppet, I won’t let anyone or anything hurt you…”

With that statement declared, Slade felt a few more tear drops hit his exposed shoulder before Oliver shakily placed his own arms around Slade’s wider frame, accepting the embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“You called me a child back then.” Oliver stated as the memory finished, bringing color to his cheeks.

Slade laughed, “You practically _were_ a child back then. Also if memories serve, I specifically called you _Poppet_.”

Oliver’s face flushed completely red as he changed into his usual attire of a long sleeved shirt and jeans as he retorted, “Well, I’m hardly a child now.”


	5. In the Present...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver brings Slade back to Queen Mansion to discuss future plans when their attacked. Who attacks them and for what reasons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, sorry for this taking so long to post. College and Army life has been keeping me busy to the point of collapsing! Finally got this chapter done and can't wait to see the reviews. Thank you all for reading my Fanfiction and would love it iif you commented afterwards! 
> 
> Also, no Beta-ing done, all my errors are on my own, i proof read my stories at least 15 times before posting ^_^

Once back at the Queen’s estate, Oliver brought Slade into the foyer where he called out, “Mother, I’m home! I have a guest as well!”

“Really darling, which woman do you have tied to your arm toni-“ Moria Queen said as she entered the foyer to greet Oliver’s guest. Once she saw the taller man next to her son, Mrs. Queen apologized, “I’m sorry for being rude. My son tends to bring home random women. It’s a pleasure to meet you..?”

“Wilson, Slade Wilson.” Slade introduced himself to Oliver’s mother.

“Oh? British or Australian, Mr. Wilson?” Moria asked.

“The latter Ma’am.” Slade responded as he bowed.

Mrs. Queen took the bowing in stride as she looked at her son and asked, “Just what are you up to now Oliver?”

“Slade wants a partner to open another dance club near mine. Thought I would lend him a hand.” Oliver stated and looked around the foyer area before he asked, “Is Thea around?”

“No, she’s out with some friends.” Oliver’s mother said and looked at the two men.

Oliver looked at his mother and waited for her to leave and when it seemed like she wasn’t budging, Oliver said, “Well, I’m going to bring Mr. Wilson upstairs to look into properties and discuss options on what type of club it should be. Good night mother.”

“Will he need a room to stay the night?” Moria asked.

Oliver looked at Slade who moved a little out of sight of his mother and was shaking his head slowly stating that he didn’t need a room. Smiling a bit, Oliver replied, “Yes, I’ll find one for him to stay in.”

“Alright then, I’ll expect both of you for breakfast tomorrow if the company doesn’t call me in earlier. Honestly, it’s like they can’t figure anything out on their own without me being there.” Mrs. Queen announced before she left the two men, eyes trailing after her.

“You little shit! I don’t want your charity.” Slade said in a low harsh tone.

Oliver replied with a bemused grin on his face, “Don’t worry about it. Just stay the night and you can return to your motel tomorrow. Besides wouldn’t it be better if you just stayed here?”

Slade thought about the complications that could arise if the two stayed apart, however there was something irking him about Moria and the house they were currently in and he couldn’t put his finger on it. Finally Slade responded, “Fine. I’ll stay, but I’ll be sleeping with one eye open. I don’t know why but this place weird’s me out.”

Oliver showed Slade up to his room and sat down at his computer desk. He searched the relator’s in the area and checked the buildings listings until he found one that wasn’t far from his own location. Meanwhile, Slade went and sat on a sofa near the other end of the room watching as Oliver worked. The maid walked in making Slade jump; his hand automatically going inside his suit jacket as if to grip a weapon. Oliver shot up and accepted the tray of assorted goods which included coffee, some fruits, and sweets.

As soon as the maid left Oliver stated, “Jumpy are we?”

“What? It could have been an assassin.” Slade stated and managed to look sheepish.

“Seriously?” Oliver asked as he got up, closed, and locked the door. He then stalked over to where Slade was sitting and straddled the larger man’s lap.

Slade sat up a little straighter, allowing his hands to cup Oliver’s ass as he said, “Really doing this in your house..?”

“Doing….what?” Oliver whispered next to Slade’s ear where he inhaled in the man’s scent, God he smelled so good.

“When was-“ Slade started to ask when Oliver lightly bit his ear lobe, making him tremble. It took a moment for Slade to regain his thoughts and when he did he continued, “-the last time…you had sex…”

Oliver leaned back and looked into the killer’s dark chocolate eyes, seeing them full of lust and smirked a bit as he said, “Not since you left me on the island…”

This time Slade winced. It was true. He had left Ollie behind after some other mercenary of the same build as Oliver followed him on the supply plane. Slade should have known the subtle difference in body movements but the relief of finally leaving purgatory was too overwhelming. As soon as the plane was in the air, Slade had turned towards the imposter wanting to look into the aqua-green eyes he’d grown accustomed to seeing and was met with pale blue eyes. Not wanting to blow his cover, Slade had turned back around and faced forward, silently cursing himself for not paying attention. Not wanting to sound weak, Slade looked at Oliver and stated haughtily, “What, not one you find satisfying?”

Sighing, Oliver removed himself from Slade’s lap and walked across the room to look out the window. He thought about the question and finally answered, “No one understands what we went through. It’s always the same. Take someone out to dinner, engage in light conversation, and then _BAM_ , _What was it like? What did you miss the most? What was the worst experience while you were there?_ I still have to keep up appearances so I do take out girls randomly but…”

Slade watched Oliver’s shoulder’s tighten then sag and waited, already missing the weight of Oliver’s body. When Oliver stayed silent, Slade asked as gently as he could, “But?”

“It’s not the same! They aren’t filling this whole I have inside of me! I’m always cold, there’s nothing I can do about it!” Oliver screamed at his reflection and closed his eyes at the sight of himself in the window, inhaling deeply.

There was a knot in Slade’s throat with the sudden confession from Oliver. Slade thought it was an interesting response to come from himself since he was used to taking what he wanted. Was he supposed to walk over and comfort the rich boy? He could always leave the room and ponder this feeling before acting on it. With Oliver’s words, Slade actually realized that he felt sort of the same as soon as he rejoined the real world. Sure there were people and whores that could sate the need for sex but they didn’t offer much of anything else. Without realizing it, Slade had formed some type of bond with Oliver as they fought for survival on Purgatory.

Oliver was lost in thought, his heart was pounding in his chest; it was a wonder that Slade couldn’t hear it. He almost didn’t notice the gun sighted at him till it was almost too late. The window shattered as Oliver dove to his right, making his left shoulder take the hit instead of anything lethal. Grunting with the hit, Oliver pulled some darts out with his right hand and tossed them out the window towards his attacker. It all seemed in vain however when several canisters entered through the broken window. Immediately the canisters let out a gas that engulfed the room making Oliver lose consciousness at a rapid rate. His last fleeting thought what, _Slade was right…_

“Ugh…” Slade moaned as he opened his eyes.

He was still in Oliver’s room, where they were discussing buildings for their background story. Oliver confessed to how he’s been feeling since the island. Then it happened. Slade jumped to his feet, fighting the bout of vertigo as an aftereffect from the sleeping gas he was hit with. There were blood stains on the floor near the window from where Oliver fell after his left shoulder was shot. _Where in the Hell was Oliver?_ Slade panicked as he searched outside the window. Nothing seemed to pop out at him detailing where his property might have been taken.

“Damnit!” Slade screamed in frustration; punching walls and tossing furniture. He _knew_ something like this could have happened. Didn’t he warn Oliver? Doesn’t matter now, thought Slade as he walked back towards the computer and looked for anything he could use. Just then his cellphone rang.

“…Hello?” Slade answered cautiously. On the other end there was nothing but heavy breathing. No words came out of the receiver as Slade held onto the phone. With his patience all worn out from the attack Slade screamed into the device, “WHO EVER THE HELL THIS IS, I DON’T HAVE TIME TO BE FUCKING AORUND!”

“Heh, heh, heh…” the voice laughed into the phone before hanging up.

“What?” Slade asked himself, looking at the screen when a text message came up. The message revealed a picture of Oliver chained to a pillar in what looked like an office. There was text following the image that gave the directions, FiNd yOuR tOy WhErE hE gOt HiS FiRsT bReAk…

“It is worse than a ransom note. Well, at least it’s not Billy. He wouldn’t be stupid enough to use a cliché note like that. Honestly, where did the kids come up with this idea? It loses all face value when there aren’t different characters from magazines cut up…” Slade shook his head and placed his phone back in his pocket.

Slade had been following Oliver since his debut as a vigilante. Obviously he knew that the kidnappers had taken him to Adam Hunt’s old office. However, just because Slade knew where Oliver was taken didn’t provide him with much insight on who was behind the kidnapping. He used the computer and looked up the address for where the office used to be located and set off to his hotel where he would have to pick up a few supplies.

“Ugh…” Oliver groaned, tried to move his arms, and when he couldn’t he opened his eyes to a familiar room.

“And he’s awake…” a voice called out from a corner of the office.

“Who are you?” Oliver asked as he tried to sum up the situation. His room was shot with sleeping gas that knocked him out and Slade was still out there somewhere if not dead already. Judging by the pain in the back of his head, he was knocked around a couple of times. Around his wrists it wasn’t the plastic cuffs he was accustomed to having but actual metal cuffs which were biting into his skin. This situation was looking a little grim however he knew that Slade was going to find him. The only problem was going to be containment.

Oliver jumped back to the present when his kidnapper said, “It doesn’t matter… all we want is Mr. Wilson.”

“Mr. Wilson? Slade? Why would you kidnap me to get to him?” Oliver asked wondering why they wanted his teacher.

“Since his return from Lian Yu, Mr. Wilson broke off with the Australian government and became a contract killer. He has made quite a few enemies in the past couple of years. The idots I hired grabbed you instead of Mr. Wilson...” The mystery man stated, as he looked around the office.

Oliver thought about this for a moment and wasn’t surprised in the least. There were a lot of changes that happened on that god forsaken island. He asked his assailant, “Why do you think Slade will come here?”

The man finally came into view and he was unrecognizable. He approached Oliver and bent his face towards Oliver’s ear and whispered, “You honestly don’t know? There must not be much between your ears, at least your pretty to look at…”

“W-What?” Oliver stammered, confused.

“Doesn’t matter. He’ll show, and until then you’ll be my plaything.” The captor stated before he smacked Oliver in the face a couple times before walking over to a chair in the middle of the room.

Sweet adrenaline was pumping through Slade’s veins as he ran down a back alley of one of the many industrial streets. He had a sword sheathed at his back, several hand guns at his waist, and extra ammo clips along his outer thighs. Although Slade didn’t approve of using guns however, he knew that bringing only a sword to a gun fight was asinine. Slade knew how to shoot and was very accurate but there was something missing. The feel of slicing through someone, the look of surprise in his foes eyes, or even the whisper of his opponents last breath; shooting a gun didn’t have any of that.

Once Slade was at the building he drew one of his hand guns and unsheathed his sword. As expected, the buildings lights were off, making it easier for Slade’s enemies to face him, most likely using night-vision goggles. Treading lightly, Slade stalked around the main lobby, straining his senses to find the captors before they found him. His patience paid off when he smelled the acidic stench of a cigarette down towards the elevators.

“Idiot…” Slade muttered to himself as he looked up, smiling at the cubed ceiling.

He walked off to the side, found a suitable means to allow him access to the rafters. After sheathing his weapons, Slade removed one tile and lifted himself up where he proceeded to make his way towards his unsuspecting victim. Every few paces Slade lifted a ceiling piece to keep track of his progress until he was on top of his prey. Slade withdrew his bowie knife and placed it between his teeth then reconsidered as he was about to descend upon his foe, it was too messy and he may make a sound. So instead he placed it back in his place and slowly lowered himself behind his target, Slade’s biceps strained with the effort at the slow pace before he let go, dropping behind the guard. Quickly he reached out and snapped the man’s neck before the guard had time to register what was happening.

Not leaving anything for someone to scavenge, Slade pilfered the body, taking the weapons and radio. Then Slade moved the body into the elevator and pressed each of the floor buttons leading up to the one where his prize awaited him. Once the doors closed, Slade ran to the stairway and bounded up the flights, skipping three or four steps at a time. He ran into little resistance and dispatched the two people who were on guard easily. One was playing on his cellphone while the other was napping of all things.

“Where the hell did they get these kids? It’s like they’re fresh out of high school.” Slade complained, whipping the blood off his knife with the dead boy’s shirt.

 

Oliver was conscious again, this time brought back by the scent of smelling salts; the ammonia rich scent irritating his nostrils and causing his heart to beat faster than normal. This time there was another muscle bound grunt taking a position behind Oliver. Earlier, the greasy man had injected him with some sort of paralyzer which allowed them to unchain him from the marble pillar but his situation hadn't improved any. It turned out that they wanted him collared and chained to the floor, his hands still behind his back in the metal cuffs. They added a new set of close chained cuffs to his ankles as well so he didn’t get any ideas of escaping. As it turned out the greasy man had a thing for being a voyeur as the first of the goons walked up to Oliver’s prone form.

The first man had made small incisions in Oliver’s pants and eventually his legs and there was nothing Oliver could do when his body was still being affected by the toxin. Oliver watched as blood welled up and soaked into the jeans before dripping onto the floor. His current captor was smiling broadly as he fingered around the wound; slowly he brought his head down and licked Oliver’s thigh where he cut before he opened his mouth and bit down hard, causing Oliver to flinch,  meaning that the toxin was being pushed through his system most likely by adrenaline. He wasn’t bad to look at, the goon who was biting into Oliver’s leg and something about him reminded Oliver of Slade. A memory of continuously being marked by Slade one evening helped Oliver through the pain but it wasn’t enough.

“Look at me!” the grunt exclaimed in German.

Oliver trained his eyes on the now German man and realized that he was definitely a dominate just as Slade was, instead of voicing this he spoke back low, in German, “I’m claimed.”

“Then I will just have to _un-claim_ you.” The man snarled as he fisted his hand into Oliver’s hair bringing his head towards his own and kissed him fiercely.

Oliver tried to protest, he knew this was wrong but something in him had welcomed this. The feeling of being helpless in someone else’s embrace but something was off. The scent of smoky pine and leather wasn’t here. It wasn’t Slade on top of him but the grunt that worked for the slimy thin man. His protests were ignored however when the man removed himself from the kiss and smacked his head hard on the left side followed by the right, jarring his perception long enough for the hired muscle to kiss him again this time exploring Oliver’s mouth with his tongue, as Oliver's slight disorientation slackend his jaw.

The man backed away from the kiss and said, “Now that’s a good sub…”

Oliver couldn’t move, he heard the rip of his jeans, felt the cool air rush along his heated skin, and now the sharp metal sting as the man cut more lines into his flesh. He called Oliver a _sub_ , a _submissive_. That explained why Oliver’s body was reacting on its own, deep down Oliver yearned to be dominated like he had back on Purgatory. First it was by Billy when he was captured, then he finally was claimed by Slade in the months after his escape from Fyer’s camp. Since Oliver’s return there weren’t any dominate women to care for him to help him fill the cold emptiness inside of him. It also explained why he wasn’t as angry as he should have been when he met up with Slade in the alleyway. His body welcomed the presence of Slade’s dominating demeanor.

Oliver cried out in pain as the German bit down hard on a cut on Oliver’s opposite leg. He brought his face close to Oliver’s saying, “You need to be here my little pet…”

Oliver spit in the guy’s face making his skin an ugly shade of purple before he slammed Oliver’s head back onto the floor. Before Oliver could recover the man had torn off Oliver’s shirt and boxers leaving him bare to the world. Distantly, Oliver could hear the clapping hand of the man behind this scene and secretly vowed that if he survived this, Oliver was going to hunt him down and castrate him. There wasn’t much thought after that, the German had penetrated Oliver and a scream let itself out from his throat as the man shoved himself fully inside without preparation. This fact didn’t seem to effect his captor however, as he continued to plow himself into Oliver at a breakneck pace. The man had moved his head next to Oliver’s and bit into his collar bone, breaking the skin and let the blood flow to the surface before he thrust in deep enough for himself to cum.

The German stood up and called Oliver a piece of trash before he kicked him in the head so hard that Oliver passed out.

Now this second, Oliver guessed, man had a different view on how to abuse Oliver. He had punched and kicked him; bruising Oliver’s hard worked body. As Oliver lay crumpled on the floor he felt the chains slacken and run across the floor as the man walked towards him smiling widely. This one was beefier than both the previous German and Slade; it was proven when he easily picked Oliver up by the chain that connected around his throat. He suspended Oliver in the air by some industrial sized hook and Oliver only had a moment to speculate on when they had the forethought to install something like this in the office before the man started to punch him like a piece of frozen meat. Oliver’s voice was already hoarse from the screaming he did from his previous assaulter however it didn’t matter to this one. He just enjoyed the sound of his fists hitting Oliver’s skin, evident by the raging erection in the man’s pants. Even his eyes were dilated with the eroticism he was experiencing.

Oliver knew he had some cracked or broken ribs from the punishment but that didn’t matter as his slack form hit the ground after being released from the hook. His new captor brought him to his knees in front of his groin and unfastened his pants releasing himself from the binding material. The man smacked Oliver’s cheek with his erection and then teased it in front of Oliver’s lips, coating them with pre-cum. When Oliver didn’t open his mouth the man spat at him and slapped his face so hard Oliver toppled over to his side. He picked Oliver back up and did the same thing, trailed his cock along Oliver’s lips and when he went to push Oliver’s lips back, Oliver opened his mouth feeling the velvet smooth firmness enter his mouth. When the man didn’t pull out immediately, Oliver took the chance and gazed up the hard body of his captor, noticing the bliss on the man’s face. It seemed that the man knew Oliver was looking at him because he opened his own brown eyes and stared back down at him. Oliver tried to relate this experience to working on Slade, drowning out his entire surroundings and focusing just on those chocolate brown orbs watching him.

“Beautiful aqua-green eyes…” the man rumbled out as he slowly started to push himself in and out of Oliver’s mouth.

This wasn’t as bad as the first, as long as Oliver kept blocking out everything else besides those eyes. The man had started to go deeper, faster as he realized that Oliver wasn’t as afraid anymore. He buried his cock in Oliver’s mouth going down the back of his throat, his pelvis and pubic hair meeting Oliver’s nose. Oliver’s throat contracted around the man’s shaft and he was expecting him to remove himself from Oliver’s mouth but after a few seconds, Oliver realized that he wasn’t removing himself. His lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen and as he attempted to swallow nothing was happening because of his throat being overtaken by the man’s penis. Oliver’s vision was greying around the edges and his captor could see it as he removed himself, hearing  Oliver choke, his lungs fighting greedily at the accessible air. He only allowed a brief reprieve however as he jammed himself back down Oliver’s throat, this time his hands grabbed Oliver’s ears, holding him in place.

The man did this several times afterwards, holding Oliver by his ears as he assaulted Oliver’s esophagus. When the man was done with that position however, he threw Oliver back, bringing Oliver’s arms above his head and holding them down with only one hand as he continued to skull-fuck Oliver. The other hand he used to hold or manually move Oliver’s head up and down when he needed to. Oliver’s eyes were smarting as his throat burned with the abuse, the man above him tensing his muscles, fucking his mouth with everything he had. That’s when he came inside Oliver’s throat, leaving his dick inside forcing Oliver to drink down the semen shooting out from his tip. Once the man was done, he pulled his pants back on, turning away from Oliver who was now reverting to a fetal position. The third man was coming over, a cocky grin on his face but the greasy man stood up then, told him he’d have to wait, and to chain Oliver back to the pillar. Oliver gave little resistance as the grunt drug him across the floor and chained him back up. Silently, Oliver whimpered to himself while his brain cursed him out for being so weak; he couldn’t help it…Oliver needed his Alpha, his Dominate…

 

Finally Slade made it to one of the top floors where Oliver was chained up. He heard the rustling of bodies and weapons outside the fire escape door and he withdrew his own guns. When the elevator dinged, Slade stepped out into the chaos of people shooting the doors, expecting an enemy to be riding to the top. It was easy for Slade to pick off the seven people. No one heard him or bothered to look away from what they were doing until it was too late. As he walked towards his final destination, Slade looked out the window at Starling City, amazed by the sight. _Why do corrupt businessmen always have their offices so high off the ground? Maybe they think like they are on top of the world…_ Slade thought.

“Stop where you are.” Someone said as Slade turned to leave.

Slade smiled to himself and turned around, putting his hands up in surrender. To his surprise it was a young boy who looked like he would or could shoot him by accident. When Slade was supposed to get caught, he wanted it to be by someone menacing not this tween looking boy. The boy disarmed Slade, sticking his knife in his own belt and tossing the others without care.

The barrel of the assault rifle was boring into Slade’s back as the little foot soldier marched him down the corridor to where Oliver was being held. These kids didn’t seem too tough and were definitely amateurs when it came to abduction and hostage control. Slade found it hard to figure out which group he had angered this badly in the past to this extent, the list was just too long. When they finally reached the door, the kid barked out something in Russian or German, it didn’t matter much since Slade didn’t understand either language, and the door opened into a darker room.

“Welcome Slade…” a voice called out from the dark.

“You have something that belongs to me, if you hand him over none of you will leave permanently damaged.” Slade retorted, his face showing off his feral smile.

“I don’t think you understand Mr. Wilson, who exactly is in charge here...” the voice called out at the same time three muscle headed grunts moved into Slade’s field of vision and there was most likely one or two at his back as well.

 

 _Mr. Wilson?_ Oliver thought. He could have sworn he heard Slade’s voice as well; however he just chopped it up to his imagination. His captors had tortured him to the point where he wished Slade was there. Granted it wasn’t as bad physically as when Billy had tortured him but he felt equally demoralized after the grunts had raped him. Oliver felt the aches and pains all over his body, he felt used and dirty. There was no way Oliver wanted Slade to see him beaten both spiritually and physically. Ever so slowly, as to not draw any attention, Oliver inched his way around the pillar, trying to remove himself from view.

 

Slade smiled his semi-psychotic smile at the grunts, happy that there was more to fight against than the boy who still had him at gun point. He looked around the room still unable to tell where Oliver was and that was annoying Slade more than the odds that were stacked against him. There were some shuffling noises coming from the far side of the room which caught Slade’s attention. The slight sound of chain’s rubbing against each other as someone attempted to move. Ever so slowly, Slade finally lowered his arms, cracking his knuckles along the way until they were at his side.

Slade flexed his hands as he asked through gritted teeth, “Where. Is. Oliver.”

“Why Mr. Queen is right over there…” the man stated as he looked over to the pillar where the sounds were coming from.

Then it happened, each row of lights started to come on, one at a time. First the ones near the door, then the ones over Slade’s head. The goons were then illuminated followed by the man with the greasy voice who looked as he sounded, frail and definitely the money behind the scene. Slade watched as the next lights illuminated the bottom portion of Oliver’s tanned form; he was nude, there were bruises, small cuts, and even teeth marks around the cuts. Overall the damage was minimal but something in Slade was seething.

Oliver was his and these assholes had the audacity to mark him. When the final set of lights came on, Slade was white knuckling his fists. Sure there were the tell-tale signs of physical abuse but the look in Oliver’s eyes and the small movements he made towards the back of the pillar; trying to remove himself from Slade’s sight. The sexy, confident aqua-green eyes he met earlier in the alley way were replaced by wild and wide frantic eyes.

 

 _No, no, no… he wasn’t supposed to be here!_ Oliver thought as he slowly shook he head feebly. Oliver didn’t want Slade to see him like this. He tried to move behind the pillar, not caring that the chains were biting into his skin; as long as Slade didn’t see him in this state. The men who scoured Oliver were looking at him now, smug at the fact that they had broken him. Oliver then looked back at Slade and couldn’t help a shudder. Slade’s eyes were so dark they looked black and his body was tight with suppressed rage. The last time Oliver saw Slade like this was on the island when one of Fyers' men captured Oliver and were about to kill him.

 

“Now, Mr. Wilson…” the man started to say but Slade wasn’t listening.

Slade would hear about this later if Oliver was paying attention but in that moment he didn’t care. He did an instep on the kid’s foot, swung around and grabbed his bowie knife, slashed the boys jugular vein, and stepped behind him as bullets started to riddle the twenty-five year olds body. The boy was incapable of standing anymore, so Slade actually had to hold him up like a shield while he made his way towards another pillar. Once there, Slade dropped the corpse and picked up the assault rifle, aiming it at one of the goons as he rounded the corner. _Two down, four to go,_ Slade thought as he inhaled deeply. Both sides shot their clips and were clicking empty when the money man called out.

“Valiant effort Mr. Wilson however you are out of bullets and out muscled. Turn yourself in.” the man sneered.

Slade took another deep breath and thought about the situation. Four grunts and the brain were left, he knew that he could handle the grunts however the mastermind was a wild card. For all he knew the man could have a gun hidden from Slade’s view. That’s all he needed; to get through the muscle just to get shot at the end. He brought the bowie knife chest level, held it by the blade, flipped it once, and then walked out from behind the pillar, and then threw the knife square in the man’s throat, severing his artery. Slade was rewarded as he heard the sound of a body fall to the floor with an audible _thunk_.

Once that matter was cleared Slade moved out from behind the pillar, cracking his knuckles, ready for the fist fight that was about to ensue. He looked at each of the men who looked back at their meal ticket then back to Slade, it seemed like they lost the will to fight. There was no way he was going to let them off with what they did to Oliver. It also seemed like they were realizing this as they looked at him. That same feral smile played on Slade’s face as he remembered the thrill of the hunt. Even though there wasn’t going to be much running, Slade reveled in the fact that he was out numbered, a couple of the grunts outweighed him by at least 40 lbs. of muscle, and now he had something at stake. Oh he was going to enjoy this.


	6. Payback and Comfort (edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver was taken, beaten, and raped. Slade has finally found him. What happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I self edit. Any mistakes are my own. Thanks for being patient while I typed this and welcome any comments you may have!
> 
> Edit: Sorry I had to delete the last chapter, chapter 6. i reread it and found massive amounts of mistakes not to mention some part i needed to add. don't you just hate it when you think of something to add to a chapter AFTER you posted it? well that happend here. Sorry for the inconvience everyone! Enjoy.

One of the smaller men grabbed the knife from the body and held it awkwardly as he ran towards Slade. His technique was abysmal and his footwork was choppy at best. Slade scoffed as he easily used the man’s momentum, twisting his arm, and plunging the knife into his belly, twisting it before pulling the knife back out. The guard dropped to the ground and laid there as blood pooled beneath him. Blood splattered on the ground from the blade as Slade swiped the knife through the air, looking back at the other men who touched his property. They shared a looked between the two of them, deciding who was going to attempt the next attack.

Both men made up their minds and charged at the same time. Slade slashed at both of them, nicking one along the arm and the other along the chest; neither deep enough to cause serious damage but enough to draw some blood. However, Slade got a punch to the side of his face right before his legs were knocked out from under him. He fell hard onto the ground and as the knife in his hand slid across the ground, Slade felt the [weight](1446418) of the smaller guard land on top of him. Instinctively, Slade rolled to his side, elbowing his assaulter in the head on the way. An image of a black box floated to the front of Slade’s mind; a box containing a piece of him he had hidden from the world. Slade managed to get in a few rib punches and was satisfied with a grunt of pain before the other one kicked him off. In a defensive gesture, Slade covered his head as the man started to pummel his own chest and stomach. All the skills Billy and Slade used as partners; all of those frightening abilities he locked in that cube were taunting him, whispering dirty secrets and promises of survival.

Slade ignored the imagined chortling that box made, bringing his knee up and it connected with his opponents’ side, forcing them both to roll and this time Slade ended up on top. He picked up the man’s skull and slammed it against the floor rapidly until there was no movement from the body under him. There was a growl above Slade and as he turned he got side checked by the remaining captor. The attack was savage with no thought as the foreigner scratched, bit, punched, and kicked at Slade. It was a desperate attack from a person who realized that there was no way he was going to win.

A Cheshire grin planted itself on that infernal black box inside of Slade’s brain, still teasing. One of the corners twisted up, making it seem ridiculously cartoonish, however what was crawling out was from no cartoon. An oozing blackness and tentacle-like appendages were making their way out of that up raised corner, taking everything it could. With an attempt at ignoring the insufferable imaginary object, Slade caught a view of Oliver who was watching this fight, eyes still impossibly wide, and there was still a slight tremor to his body. Something in Slade rekindled at the sight of Oliver, a pure rage filled hatred coursed through his veins as he grabbed one of the hands assaulting his body. There it was; the last string which held the box closed snapped, allowing the lid to fly right off and the blackness within to envelope his being. Slade crushed the fingers easily as adrenaline fuelled his [muscles](1446418) past their limit.

 

Oliver looked at the madness unfolding before him. He had seen Slade fight plenty of times before, however they were all controlled and their enemies were easily dispatched. In this moment Oliver was seeing Slade unleashed without any boundaries, any and all chains broken. First he crushed the man’s hand, which seemed impossible but Oliver knew it could be done. Then he snapped the man’s elbow, bending it in the opposite direction followed by dislocating the shoulder. At the same time he broke both knees, making Oliver’s captor fall to the ground. It didn’t end yet, Slade had found his knife while the guard was screaming in agony, writhing along the ground, and started to cut pieces of the man off. Taking chunks of skin and flesh, tossing them around like confetti.

Tears were making tracks down Oliver’s face as he watched the brutality Slade was showing. He could feel his head shaking back and forth as he heard Slade laughing feverishly. Oliver could finally see the same insanity Billy Wintergreen harbored coming from Slade and it was his fault for being too weak. All Oliver could do was watch in horror, his body confined by the chains. There was something Oliver could barely hear under the manic laughter coming from Slade and he strained to decipher what it was and who it was coming from.

It was barely audible but there it was, “Slade…Slade….Slade…”

Oliver heard the sounds now; they were calling out for Slade. There was soreness to his throat and that finally let Oliver realize that he was calling out Slade’s name. He didn’t want this to happen. It felt like he was losing Slade, the one person he could actually say he loved. His heart was racing, his mind pushing his already straining vocal cords, trying to make his words heard by the demon in front of him, to bring Slade back from his madness.

“Slade…Slade….SLADE!!!” Oliver willed his voice to be heard, putting his whole being into the scream.

 

His toy wasn’t moving anymore; actually it seemed that it hadn’t moved for some time now. Slade wanted to play some more, he wasn’t done having fun. _There was a heartbeat nearby… that’s right! The younger one who he knocked out was still breathing!_ He turned his head towards the prone form on his left and frowned. There was nothing he could get out of taking pieces of that person’s body. No screams or words of agony could be brought from those unconscious lips… Leisurely, Slade walked to the body of the younger guard and stared down wondering what he was going to do. Then he heard it; a voice which sounded familiar and made Slade’s blood boil.

Slade tried to grasp at that voice as if it was a glittering gold chain of hope. As he did so the tendrils escaping from the box surged harder making the shiny thread move right out of reach. He looked down again at the body wondering what he was going to do. His head cocked to the side as he watched his prey before he figured what he was going to do. Since he couldn’t allow the son of a bitch to live and couldn’t get screams out of him he just placed his boot on the neck, pressuring lightly. Why wasn’t he allowing this person to live? It didn’t matter he needed to finish it. Pressure increased from his leg, he was meeting a little resistance, and before long he heard the crack of the spinal cord breaking. Air whispered out from those unconscious lips and the chest ceased to rise and fall, proof of another life exhausted by his hands.

Chains rustled behind Slade, moving his attention off his recent kill. He turned his head towards the source of the noise and found the small man bound to a marble pillar. The killer felt his mouth twitch as a feral grin stretched his features. Alarm bells rang through his head as he slowly approached his bound target, however with the darkness gripping him; Slade had no control over his body. Slade’s feet moved him forward until he was standing over the sitting man, a sense of fear exuded from him. He knelt down, noticing the bruises and cuts along the body. Something in Slade recognized the body as he brought his face closer to inhale the scent trying to jog his memory.

“Oliver..?” Slade heard himself say.

“Slade?” Oliver responded, his body still slightly trembling.

Slade ran his hand over Oliver and looked at the chains which were locked in the back, so tight that they were cutting into Oliver’s precious tanned skin. That word, precious, made the seeping darkness recoil a bit. He turned around and located the mastermind's corpse where he proceeded to search for the key. Oliver’s eyes were barely open, his breathing coming in slow and shallow. As Slade rushed back over, he thought that Oliver was fading fast so he undid the lock and laid Oliver out on the tile. With Oliver stretched out on the floor, that dark part of him started processing different ways to finish him off. Slade strangled the thought, stomped it, and crushed it completely. The Australian regarded Oliver’s prone form and checked his vitals, letting out a weighty breath when he felt the pulse going strong. So, Slade picked up his valuable cargo and carried him back to the elevator, being careful as to not trip over any of the corpses he left behind; a trail of death just to get back what belonged to him.

 

Oliver regained consciousness as he felt a warm slick muscle run up his cheek. He opened his eyes to see familiar facial features above him, as Slade halted in his path of licking Oliver’s cheek.

“How long have I been out?” Oliver wheezed out of his hoarse throat.

Slade stated as he lifted his head up a little higher and opening his eyes, “Not long enough. We just got back to my hotel. I took the liberty of calling… _Diggle_ to explain that you were in safe hands and that he needed to come up with a cover story for the broken window in your room.”

“Oh god, my mother…” Oliver started to get up before he was forcibly pushed back onto the bed.

“Oh no you don’t, you need to rest Oliver. You still…smell like them.” Slade said as he brought his nose to Oliver’s neck and inhaled deeply; searching for that fresh rain scent he coveted.

A rush of hot breath made its way across Oliver’s skin making his tense body instantly relax. Was it bad for Oliver not to go home right away and comfort his mother? Diggle could handle that. Did Oliver want to stay in the bed with Slade? Hell yes. Slade must have noticed the change in Oliver’s thoughts because the next thing Oliver knew was that wet muscle was making tracks of lava across his neck, hesitating over his Adam’s apple briefly before moving up on to his chin. Slade didn’t stop to kiss Oliver just yet; instead he licked the tip of his nose followed by his right eye which was still a bit swollen from the events earlier in the evening. Oliver closed both eyes as Slade moved onto his left eye socket, tracing a wet line around that area. Automatically, Oliver’s hands moved to trace Slade’s body, to run his fingers across the seemingly coarse hair on Slade's chest, but when he tried Slade just moved Oliver’s hands to the top of his head where he held them with one powerful hand.

“Uhngh…” Oliver breathed along Slade’s neck, reveling in the sense of trust he had with Slade.

Oliver lost himself to the sensation of Slade being on top of him, licking a path down his body, the feel of him lightly grasping his hands, slowly moving them down Oliver’s arms, and the hot breath dancing across his skin. His back arched up as Slade finished with Oliver’s face and burnt a path down his throat to his chest where he clasped one hard nipple between his teeth and teased. All air rushed out of Oliver and it took a moment for him to relearn how to breathe as sensation after sensation hit him. Slade’s calloused palms were gliding over Oliver’s sweat glistening back, easily supporting his weight. Once Slade was done with abusing the one nub, he moved to the other one where he licked and nipped bringing wordless cries from Oliver’s throat. When he was satisfied with the tenderness the nipples were showing, not to mention the slight pinking, Slade gently laid Oliver back down and slowly moved towards the smaller man’s belly button; making sure to try and avoid the bruises that were already blossoming.

Oliver’s breath was growing rapid and he could see each exhale like a breath in the middle of winter. The track Slade made down Oliver’s body encompassed him in a cocoon of pure heat and ecstasy. He could feel the difference in character from the crazed killer Slade from earlier to the now caring, loving, and tender Slade that was with him now. Knowing that Slade could kill as easily as he could be kind was adding to Oliver's ecstasy. As Slade teased and probed Oliver’s nipples he felt all the heat moving from his body down to his groin where it pooled, making him erect in the boxers he was borrowing, his testies being brought up to his shaft. Slade purposely avoided the bruises and continued down Oliver’s torso at a slow sensuous pace; every now and then he would look up and meet Oliver’s eyes, a brief meeting of dark and light, until Slade hit his belly button.

“F-FUCK!!!” Oliver screamed as he felt that treasonous muscle work his belly button like he would his mouth.

Slade dipped his tongue down in the crevice and looked up Oliver’s body as he did so, and was rewarded as Oliver bucked his head backwards and arched his back again as pleasure rocked through his body. However, Slade held onto Oliver, making sure he didn’t hurt himself until he was safe and lying on the bed, he continued to kiss Oliver's belly button, licking, nipping, and sucking. When Slade was satisfied he looked down and realized Oliver had cummed in his boxers, the ones that Slade had found for him. The dark spot was becoming more present on the blue cloth as Slade tried to hold in his laughter. Slade instantly released his hold on Oliver's hips, letting him slide back on to the bed.

Not being able to hold it in anymore, Slade laughed holding himself up, crossing his arms across his stomach, and looking at Oliver, who was managing a painful blush, and said, “I can’t believe you just blew your load!”

Oliver stammered, “Y-You’re the only one who could do that you know... The different sensations between your calloused palms, the way you held me down, firm but gentle, the coarse hair of your beard scratching along my skin, followed by that damned tongue of yours.”

“I think I’ll take that as a compliment.” Slade beamed at the younger man on the bed.

“Come ‘ere,” Oliver said as he brought Slade’s body closer to his, their faces matching up as he said, “Thank you…”

Slade held himself up as he did earlier, a modified push-up position, making sure he wasn’t going to touch Oliver’s battered and bruised body and contemplated on what he was being thanked for. Finally he asked, “What for?”

“For rescuing me, for making sure I was alright, for bringing me to your hotel room and not to my house where there was mostly likely going to be thousands of questions and most definitely a hospital visit…and for just being here. I missed-“ Oliver almost finished until his mouth was captured with Slade’s own. It was passionate but not hard at all. Slade was taking his time feeling Oliver from the inside out. When his mouth was released he finished, “…you.”

Slade smiled fiercely, teeth bore, as he said, “You’re mine. They had no right to take you away from me.”

“Yes.” Oliver said simply.

Slade’s smile faltered as he arched an eyebrow asking, “Yes?”

“Yes…I’m yours.” Ollie replied, sneaking his head into the crevice between Slade’s chest and left arm to hide his flustered face all the while inhaling a nose full of Slade’s scent of smoky pine and leather.

Slade looked down at Oliver’s close cut hair, a bit of blood still on the scalp, and just brushed his lips against his head as if he were comforting a child. Then he rested his cheek against the same spot, while he lined his body along Oliver’s. Oliver had brought his arms in close to his body, placing them in between his own body and Slade’s. Pretty soon Slade recognized the signs of Oliver falling asleep; his breathing mellowing and deepening. After about thirty minutes of just watching the younger man’s prone body, Slade felt himself slip into unconsciousness, clutching Oliver closer than he had before. No one was going to take Oliver again because he was Slade’s and Oliver acknowledged it this night.


	7. A new Club?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a realllllly long time since I last posted but life has thrown curve ball after curve ball my way and i finally got a new chapter down and now posted! Thank you all who have waited so paitently for this next installment! Hope the wait was worth it! Btw, not Beta'd, so all errors are my own! Hope you guys decide to comment =)

Oliver’s body was slightly feverish and trembling, no doubt the aftermath of the punishment his body had taken in the office building. Slade moved off the bed and went to the little kitchenette that was a part of his hotel room. From there he grabbed a dish towel and drenched it in cool water to try and help with Oliver’s fever. He moved back over to the bed and slowly draped the wet cloth over the prone man’s forehead. Then Slade sat next to him, watching Oliver fidget in his sleep after the trembling calmed down a bit. Slade looked over Oliver from the chair he was sitting in beside the bed and remembered a time just like this back on the island.

~~~

Slade didn’t sleep that night, instead he stayed up watching over Oliver as he slept, fidgeted, and even let random noises escape his mouth occasionally. Steadily he took it all in, the constant rise and fall of his chest, how a bit of sweat from the humid climate touched Oliver’s brow, and even the slight movements of Oliver’s eyes behind his eyelids, betraying the fact that Oliver was in the middle of a dream. Slade continued to watch his target unit the moment he woke. Oliver slowly blinked himself awake not realizing that he was being watched until the last moment.

“Morning…” he said still half asleep.

“Is it? It’s still dark outside.” Slade replied, a sly smile making its way across his face.

“What happened last night?” Oliver asked as he tried to remember.

Slade let a snarky grin show on his face as he asked, “Well, if you want to know if I took advantage of you in your state of grief, you can let those thoughts out of your mind. It would smack too much of rape if I took you like that, or even worse; _Pity sex_.”

Oliver’s eyes practically bugged out of his skull at the thought of Slade ravaging his body while he was asleep and he could feel the blush burn across his face. Then he remembered what happened. Slade had promised to be there for him after Ollie explained what happened on the yacht. The tears kept coming and he didn’t know how to turn them off. Slade had held him tight, his body warming Oliver as he let all his grief explode outward. Before Oliver knew it he was slipping into unconsciousness being wrapped in Slade’s scalding embrace.

“How’d I end up in your bed though?” Oliver asked as he tried to find something else to look at other than Slade.

Slade smiled towards the smaller man, noting the fact that he was avoiding his gaze. With a slight grin Slade responded, “Well, when I went to move after you passed out and you snaked your arms around my abdomen and you wouldn’t let go.”

The blush that was encroaching on Oliver’s face just exploded, sending a rush of dizziness around his skull. _Back on track, focus!_ Oliver thought as he opened he mouth and nothing came out. He shut it again and shook his head before trying to talk again, remembering the bit of radio chatter he heard during the last raid. He asked, “Are we going to rescue Yao Fei?”

“Do you think you’re ready?” Slade asked seriously, his playful grin now gone.

Oliver thought about their previous supply runs and how well they did and nodded slightly before he stated in a small voice, “I think… I am…”

Both men slept in their respective areas and the next day they set off for Fyers’ main camp. They packed light carrying dried strips of rabbit meat and a random assortment of weapons. Oliver was given an assault rifle while Slade got his own assault rifle and strapped to his back was his ever present sword or machete, Oliver didn’t know the difference. The trip didn’t take long and as they neared the camp, Oliver took notice to the mass amount of guards flocking the area; there were maybe five at max at a little supply spot this place was teeming with mercenaries. His normal bravado seemed to almost completely flee from his brain as irrational fear took precedence.

Slade took no notice to Oliver’s change in demeanor and kept prowling through the brush leaving Oliver to follow in his wake. Warring emotions ran havoc within Oliver as he slowly padded behind Slade. Thoughts of the amount of people between Yao Fei and them and how many he would have to; Oliver gulped, _kill_ or at least knock unconscious to get to Yao Fei made Oliver’s stomach clench. Two men jumped out from the side and Slade dispatched both of them easily with his sword, doing some spinning number and slashing through their armor. A twinge of bile made its way up his throat as Oliver watched the bodies hit the ground with a thud. Slade didn’t waste a step as he placed the sword back in its sheath and moved onward. Oliver swallowed loudly as he continued after the alpha male.

Oliver watched Slade turn towards him, his molten chocolate eyes ablaze with his frenzy; Oliver was taken aback for a split second as Slade stated, “Their right beyond that out cropping. Get yourself in the right mind set boy!”

Feeling like a school kid again, Oliver shrunk back a little further as he lifted the assault rifle to his shoulder and aimed towards his mentors right where the previous guards had come from. To Slade, Oliver said, “G-Got your right…”

The whole rescue mission was a blur to Oliver as he sat back down at the home base with Slade and Shado. A moment of quiet remorse at the thought of losing Yao Fei was ever present around the three of them. Slade and Oliver were caught and brought to the command center where Fyer revealed his plans like a comic book villain. It was distracting enough for Yao Fei to pass off a knife to Oliver and he used it to escape with Shado and Slade. Of course he didn’t leave there empty handed, Oliver managed to reroute the missile control system and blow up Fyer’s camp foiling his plans and hopefully killing him in the process.

Now that they were back however Shado was a sight for sore eyes not to mention it made Oliver think more rationally instead of thinking about Slade for the countless nights prior. But the rest couldn’t last forever. They were all still stuck on the island and now Slade was pushing for weapons training more than ever. Oliver had thought about it for a while and decided to follow in Yao Fei’s footsteps and learn archery. Slade barked a laugh when he explained he wanted to train with a bow. Shado just smiled and watched Slade attempt to teach Oliver the tricks to archery.

“No! You need more strength in your forearms and biceps! These bows aren’t for kiddies’ boy!” Slade spat as he tossed random junk around their safe haven.

Oliver cringed at the reprimand but then stared defiantly back at Slade and retorted, “Well, I’m sorry that I haven’t been training to be an instrument for war since I was in grade school!”

Oliver watched Slade exit the tent, stomping his feet in frustration. They had already been at this for 2 weeks and Oliver had barely improved. Instead of focusing on his training he was focusing on the estrogen that was recently added to their escape plan. Slade had seen all the subtle glances Oliver had snuck towards the Asian woman and sometimes he would blatantly stare at her during their meal time. At first Slade didn’t mind since it gave him an excuse to slap the boy in the back of the head to get his mind back on track, but now it was just pissing him off. Slade walked back into the downed plane after taking a few calming breaths and had to count to ten when he saw Oliver hanging all over Shado.

“Do you want to leave this God damned island or not kid?!” Slade screamed at Oliver and was pleased when the boy jumped.

“O-Of course I do!” Oliver screamed back, he could feel his cheeks start to redden at the fact that Slade had caught him and Shado going over some of the electronic equipment.

Slade was seething inside as he ground out between clenched teeth, “It’s-been-weeks-and-you –have-barely-improved…”

“Let me train him.” Shado said, not turning her attention away from the radio that Oliver had managed to fix.

“You think you can do better with him? Fine! Good Luck.” Slade spat out as he walked back out of the plane and headed to the river. He needed to splash water on his face and clear his mind.

The short walk was enough to figure out that things were going differently now that there was a woman in the group. Sure she was a decent fighter, Shado could survive on her own but the inadvertent effect she was having on Oliver was vexing. Slade tried to rationalize the anger as it being that Oliver wasn’t as focused as he used to be but in the back of his mind he was a little pissed off that Oliver wasn’t paying any attention to him anymore. After splashing his face, Slade walked back to the camp and saw Oliver sitting at a table with a bowl of water sitting in front of him. Shado was explaining what he was going to be doing and Slade was slightly interested in what she was going to have Oliver do. Probably some old Chinese training which was going to be full of proverbs and scolding, thought Slade.

“Smack the water.” Shado stated bluntly.

“What?” Oliver asked. He didn’t know if he heard her correctly the first time.

Shado smiled and restated, “Smack the water, palm down fingers spread.”

Slade watched as Oliver literally smacked the water inside the bowl, making water slightly run over the edge of the rim as if he was afraid of the water making a mess. Shado was explaining how he did it incorrectly and honestly, Slade wasn’t surprised. She told him to smack it with all the strength he could and Oliver executed. Water splashed all over the place, hitting the ground, himself, and even a little hit Shado. Slade laughed as she told Oliver to continue hitting the water the same way until the bowl was empty of water and he did so.

“What now?” Oliver asked as he looked at the barely filled bowl.

“Refill it and do it again.” Shado said as she went to cleaning her blades.

“Excuse me?” Oliver asked flabbergasted.

“You heard me.” Shado said deadpan.

Slade couldn’t help but bark out a laugh that resounded around the broken plane. He wiped a tear from his eye and stated, “This is your plan? This is going to get him to pull back a bow string?”

“Yes. Just watch.” Shado explained without looking up from her task.

The next few days were long since Shado forbade Oliver from training with Slade until she said he was done and Slade was getting restless. He needed adrenaline to pump through his veins from a sparring match. Slade had hunted during the days so they would have food and just out of

plain boredom. Now they were stacked full of meats and fish to last them a while. Every time he returned Oliver was sitting at the table continuously smacking the water just as he was told. It got to the point where the noises were starting to get very annoying.

“He’s been doing the same thing for days now!” Slade spat out in an uncontrolled outburst.

“Yes he has.” Shado agreed.

“It’s driving me up a wall! How do we even know it’s worked?” Slade screamed angrily at the woman.

Shado stopped what she was doing and stared at Slade and said plainly, “Trust me.”

“Trust has to be earned. I don’t give it away freely.” Slade spat as he picked up the bow and tossed it at Oliver who managed to catch it albeit fumbling it a little.

“What’s this?” Oliver asked as he looked from Slade to Shado.

Slade tried not to blow a casket as he stated, “It’s a bow you idiot.”

“Obviously…”Oliver replied.

“What?! You insolent-” Slade was going to explode. He hadn’t drawn blood in weeks and he was getting irritated easily.

“Pull back the string Ollie.” Shado interrupted Slade.

Slade looked at the woman confused at the name she called Oliver. He asked, “Ollie, what is that a pet name?”

Oliver blushed at the nickname he told Shado she could call him and said to the bigger man, “It’s my nickname…”

Slade didn’t know what he was feeling the most at the moment, hurt, anger, jealousy, or confusion. All the emotions were careening uncontrolled in his brain that he didn’t even notice when Oliver pulled the bow string back effortlessly. All he managed to say in his state was, “What?”

Oliver’s eyes bugged out as he pulled the bow string back all the way to his cheek with barely any effort. He exclaimed, “I did it!”

“Congratulations, now for target practice.” Shado said deadpan.

Slade shook his head in bewilderment and said before walking off, “Wow, Ancient Chinese training with tacky proverbs really work…”

~~~

The next morning Slade opened his eyes from the dream about the island, absentmindedly looking towards the bed, expecting Oliver to still be there passed out. When he didn’t see Ollie’s body, Slade jerked up and out of his chair, looking around his hotel room. The shower wasn’t running, but there were noises of Oliver possibly relieving himself, the curtains were still closed, and there was a light on at his desk. Silently, Slade got up from his spot and grabbed a 9mil he kept in his nightstand and slowly approached the desk. When he got there he sighed and lowered his weapon and put it on safe. Oliver had left him a note.

_Slade,_

_Sorry to have left you unannounced, but I needed to get home and explain to my mother that I was alright. Also I plan on telling her that it was a gang turf war that bled over to her house; something dealing with where my club is located and soon to be yours. You don’t know how much I wanted to just stay in the hotel with you and possibly sleep the day away while wrapped in your arms like when we were back on the island but now you have brought me into a mission with you on top of my current one involving the people who murdered my father. Call me when you read this and we will meet up._

_Forever yours,_

_Oliver Queen_

At the end of the note he had written down his phone number and a post script saying he borrowed a set of clothing. Slade pressed the page to his face and inhaled, it was there, but just barely, the fresh rain scent that permeated around Oliver. Slade placed the paper back on the desk and went into the bathroom where the sink faucet was dripping water slowly. That must have been the sound he had heard when he first woke up. He sighed before he started to strip, he was due for a shower after last night’s mess and he knew that Oliver would want to get his plan in motion for their “cover story” as soon as possible. So, Slade called the number and left a message stating that he was going to shower and then head over to his club and that was where they should meet.

~~~

Oliver had woken up before Slade had for once. He thought it had probably something to do with the insanity that had taken over him when Slade rescued Oliver from the thin slimy man and his goons. Slade looked peaceful while he was still asleep and Oliver did not want to disturb the man but there were errands that needed to be completed, not to mention he needed to reassure his mother that he was okay. She probably called the National Guard since he didn’t even bother to call her. Oliver dressed quickly and quietly after he looked around the room for suitable garments before he headed to the door and with one hand on the knob he realized that he wasn’t leaving Slade any idea on where he was going.

Ollie took his hand off the door knob and bit his thumb nail for a moment while he thought. It was a habit that had arisen when he was younger and he had never been able to break it. Slade had not given his number to him yet and Oliver hadn’t given his to Slade so leaving a voicemail was out of the question, not to mention the noise would have definitely woken the older male up. He looked around the room and his line of site ran across a small desk where a note pad and pen were conveniently located. Just as quietly as Oliver got dressed, he snuck over to the desk and began writing a note to Slade and when he finished he crept out of the room and headed back to the mansion.

True to her style, Moria had called the police and they were swarming everywhere. Sighing to himself, Oliver made his way passed the legion of blue collar policemen and finally made it to his mother who was distraught enough to be drinking a finger of scotch this early in the morning. She was surrounded by cops and as Oliver attempted to get closer a small hand grasped his forearm which effectively distracted him. He turned towards the owner of that hand and was relieved to see it was his sister, Thea. Oliver couldn’t help but grin widely towards her and she smiled back at him.

“You’re going to give mom a heart attack you know…” she stated in a soft voice, easily being muffled by the cops.

“I know, I know. It was a dispute with a gang who hangs out down the block from my club. Don’t worry though; I’ll deal with them with my new business partner.” Oliver explained.

“What business partner?” a gruff voice sounded from Ollie’s right and he turned to see Diggle standing there with his arms crossed and a menacing look on his face.

Oliver scrounged for an apology, “Hi…Diggle. Uhm, a fellow Entrepreneur is looking to help the city rebuild and I…uhm, volunteered my services after he talked to me in the club.”

“First and Last name.” Diggle stated deadpan.

Oliver thought amusedly if Diggle would even be able to dig anything up on Slade, it was doubtful but what harm could it do? He answered, “Slade, First name, Wilson.”

Diggle looked surprised for a moment before he straightened his face and retorted, “Thank you for letting me do my job.”

He walked off, leaving Oliver and Thea amongst the onslaught of cops. Ollie grabbed Thea’s hand and started to shove passed the cops until he was face to face with his mother. She shooed away the cops around her and placed her decanter on a doily before she got up and smacked Oliver across his face. The hit was light but Ollie went with the flow to put on a show in front of everyone by turning his head with the momentum of the slap. He held his head there for a moment while the cops vacated the living room. When they were gone, Oliver looked back at his mother who was barely able to hold tears back.

“What is wrong with you Oliver Queen?! You get back and all of a sudden you disappear again without word!” she screamed at him

“It was just a bit of bad business mother.” Oliver stated deadpan.

“Bad business? They blew up your room!!” She stated, still hysterical.

“I’ll get the window fixed, you don’t have to worry.” Oliver replied.

“I don’t think it’s that Ollie…” Thea stated from Oliver’s side, he had let her hand go aftr he received the slap.

“I don’t understand..?” Oliver explained he had no idea what they wanted except the explanation he gave.

“You have to let Mr. Diggle do his job in protecting you. He’s told me that you tend to elude him quite often. I don’t know what you went through on that island but here we have people to protect you.” Oliver’s mother explained and then hugged him tightly to bring her point home.

“It’s hard to have someone, whom I barely know, watching me all the time…” Oliver stated, not wanting to tell them that he was fully capable of taking care of himself. That bit of information would just give them reason to probe into his time on the island. At that moment, Oliver’s phone beeped, singling he had a voicemail.

“Well, the company is under a lot of heat right now and with this mess about your business it would make me rest easier if you allowed Diggle to keep watch over you.” Moria stated, ignoring the sound that came from Oliver’s cellphone.

Oliver showed an empty smile as he replied, “Well, if it will help you sleep easier, I will.”

“Alright, go ahead and take your call then. Remember to allow Mr. Diggle to drive you anywhere.” Oliver’s mother reminded him before walking away.

“Lucky I’m still in school.” Thea stated with a wide grin before she departed as well.

Oliver sighed and brought out his phone to listen to the voicemail and couldn’t suppress a goofy grin when he heard an Australian accent on the other end. He heard Diggle approach before the man said, “I know that look, must have a hot date tonight?”

He had no idea, out loud Oliver stated with a straight face, “Just business.”

“Where we off to?” Diggle asked.

Oliver tried not to sound annoyed as he stated, “To the Club, I have business with Sla- Wilson.”

“I haven’t been able to find him in any system.” Diggle guffed out, not paying any attention to my slip up in name.

~~~~

Slade checked his watch for the hundredth time in the past hour and it still didn’t seem to make the time go by any faster. He had seen few people milling about the area, some vendors, some workers, and down the street were some bikies which tied along with Oliver’s story for Moria. Just as Slade was about to call the number Oliver left again, a tinted car pulled up and Diggle got out of the driver’s seat before walking around and giving Slade a calculating look. It was hardly an intimidating look but Slade let it slide, after-all Oliver was his. The bodyguard opened the door, allowing Ollie to exit the vehicle. He was clad in casual business attire consisting of black slacks, a white button up shirt, and a black over coat. His top shirt button was undone which added a little bit of the playboy he was supposed to be.

“Bout time you showed up, you finish things up with your mother?” Slade asked, not caring that Diggle could hear.

Oliver’s eyes got serious for a moment while Diggle turned his attention towards Slade and by the time he looked back at Ollie, the playboy had softened his look and even put on an aloof grin. He stated, “Mr. Wilson, I apologize for being late. I was just dealing with a… incident at my home.”

“Well, if you hadn’t noticed, there are bikies down the way.” Slade stated as he shrugged towards the end of the road.

“Bikies?” Diggle asked from beside Oliver as he shut the door.

“Err, you American’s call them Gangbangers I believe.” Slade stated.

Diggle did something that Oliver hadn’t seen since the island; he placed an arm in front of Ollie in a protective gesture.

~~~

It all happened so suddenly; Shado, Slade, and Oliver were hunting for the day as per normal after Fyers’ plans were ruined. Since there wasn’t anyone else there who would dare harm the trio, Oliver thought he could show off his bow skills for Shado since he’s been practicing every day. Slade was watching his movements with a sour expression and Ollie knew why. The two men had gotten close during the first few months that Oliver had appeared on the island. Between the trainings and fantasies that ran through Oliver’s head he was sure he was falling for the Aussie. He felt safe with him and he wanted it to stay that way, until Shado joined their group. She reminded Oliver that he was supposed to be a protector not the other way around. The woman even gave Oliver a way _to_ protect her. Slade had just scoffed towards the idea of him training with a bow.

Oliver ran up ahead of the others and quickly climbed up a tree for surveillance, trying to show off his skills. However all he got was Slade stating, “What are you a squirrel now? Trying to find your nuts?”

“Ouch.” Oliver replied monotone as he looked down at the others.

Uncharacteristically, Slade said somberly, “Be careful, still a lot of traps in the area. You shouldn’t be acting a fool.”

Oliver didn’t answer, instead he did a flip to the ground and ended up stumbling and almost falling over, until Slade grabbed his arm, steadying the young man. He said with gritted teeth, “Women can be a- distraction Oliver…”

“A-Anyway should we try to scout out those other people?” Oliver attempted to recover.

“I will keep a look out at the plane and make sure it’s still there for when you two get back.” Shado supplied and promptly turned back towards their camp.

The two men started their hike up the highest ridge to get a good look but it wasn’t long before Slade re-iterated, “Women are a distraction Oliver you-”

“Stop!” Oliver screamed towards the older man.

“You don’t-” Slade tried to explain before Oliver interrupted him again.

“She likes me!” Oliver retorted.

“Listen to me _Boy_!” Slade yelled at Ollie before he continued, “I have been there- _here_. I was in love with Shado but she didn’t feel the same-”

Slade was interrupted again but Oliver, “I don’t care! I’m different from you! You just don’t…”

That was when Slade took a misstep towards the wrong side of the cliff and was suddenly scraping at the dirt and little foliage, anything to grasp at but nothing was giving him something to hold onto. With a split second to remember his life, which was not kind in the least except for the birth of his son, the death of his wife, and the meeting of one; Oliver Queen. This was the way he thought he was going to be dying, falling off a cliff next to the one person he was starting to care for. His sudden plummet was abruptly halted with a rough shoulder jerk.

“ _Umph_!” Oliver let out the struggled cry as he gripped Slade’s bad arm.

“Just let me fall! It’s better this way, that way you can have Shado!” Slade cried out.

Oliver was completely confused as his body reacted on its own when Slade had miss stepped on the cliff and he was suddenly there, gripping Slade’s forearm and halting his dissention. It was obvious that Ollie couldn’t let Slade die since he was currently struggling to pull the large man up the side of the cliff. What would happen when they finally got off the island and Oliver was thrown back into the world of being a pompous womanizer? No, he had a mission now, thanks to his father. Not to mention what he’s

been through so far made him a completely different person than he used to be. If he went back right now, would it be acceptable for him to be with someone like Slade? Was his attraction towards Shado something that he was using to cover up his infatuation with the Aussie?

If Oliver had to choose Slade or Shado who would he choose? Out loud he said through gritted teeth, “I-I’m n-not r-r-ready f-for you to die yet!”

Slade felt Oliver strain with the effort to pull him up to the point where he could assist and before long the two of them were safely on top of the cliff breathing heavy from the incident. Slade was on his back looking up at the cloud covered sky wondering about what the boy had meant by not being ready for him to die yet? The Aussie turned onto his side so he could look at Oliver, who was sitting back, leaning heavily on his arms, and his head was thrown back towards the sky.

Slade swallowed roughly as a flush threatened to make his head explode he tried to say, “O-Oll-Ollie?”

Oliver’s rapid breathing suddenly froze as he whipped his head towards Slade. He asked, “W-What did you say?”

Any reply that Slade could have come up with was side tracked by an explosion from down below. Both of the men stood up and looked into the forest, trying to gauge where the sound came from which was their original plan when they first made the trek up the mountain. There was a huge ship perched a little ways from the shore and once it was in their line of sight, both men watched a missile launch from the barge and hit near the clearing close to their hide out.

Slade and Oliver screamed out, “Shado!” But it was Oliver who started running down the mountain like a madman.

The boy had lost his mind as he barreled down the treacherous cliff side and through the trees. Slade screamed out after him, “Calm down Oliver! There’s still-”

Oliver couldn’t hear what Slade was saying. His adrenaline was pumping so fast at the thought of losing another friend or comrade. He even didn’t feel Slade shove him out of the way as a missile landed close by. Ollie heard it though, the screams that were wrenched out of Slade’s mouth as he took the brunt of the explosion.

“No! Slade!” Oliver called out after his equilibrium was restored.

He moved quickly over to the larger man and noticed the smell immediately; burned flesh. Red and black charred skin took up half of Slade’s body and the other half was untouched. Tears were running down Oliver’s cheeks as he realized how useless and emotional he actually was. Once again Slade had saved him from certain death and Oliver didn’t know if he could even help Slade survive this. A hand grabbed his shoulder and when Oliver reacted and attempted to strke out at the person he was easily tossed aside.

“S-Shado?” Oliver questioned as the familiar green hood came into view.

“No time, we have to get him out of here. The camp is lost.” Shado stated mater-of-factly.

“W-Where s-should we take him?” Oliver asked, his crying had made him stutter.

“To the cave, at least until we can treat his wounds and figure out the next plan.”

Oliver nodded slightly and answered weakly, “O-Okay.”

~~~

 

Oliver had been taken captive…again. This time he knew it wasn’t Fyers since it seemed he was on a large barge. There were other people locked in similar cages than his own and when he tried to inquire about how any of them had gotten onto the ship no one answered. A large metal door swung open and a nicely dressed man had come through, boasting about being a doctor of some sort. He had a large African looking gentleman with a machete that reminded him of Slade. Oliver pleaded with him and even invoked his family name and their fortune, but like Fyers, the man didn’t seem too impressed. Instead he pulled out a revolver and shot him in the side of his abdomen.

Oliver struggled through the pain trying to remember how he had gotten into this situation. He remembered Slade and himself running to help Shado who was being attacked. Ollie wanted to prove that he could save people, not just kill them, like he did Fyers. That was when it happened, Oliver was about to step forward when Slade placed his arm in front of him and ended up pushing him back. A missile exploded and burned half of Slade’s body but didn’t kill him. Shadow and Oliver dragged/carried him to the cave and then went back to the camp to grab medical supplies to treat his wounds; all the while Oliver was beating himself up about still being useless. At least Slade and Shado managed to get away since they were not in this prison. Oddly enough, this started after the three of

them had found the cave of dead people. Shado had even said something about a miracle serum created during the World War that made super soldiers and cured any disease, all derived from fairy tales and bits of information scattered across China and the neighboring islands. It was something that could heal Slade potentially.

After a few hours people kept coming into the jail area and asked him questions, like they knew that Oliver, Shado, and Slade had discovered the mystery. When he refused to answer them in the cage they took him to an interrogation room where, unexpectedly, Sara was. _She’s alive… I’m not a murderer…_ were the first things to pop into Oliver’s brain at the sight of her. A huge weight was lifted from his shoulders too and he felt like a new person, until an image of Slade injected itself to the forefront of his mind, and not to mention Sara ended up tricking him into revealing Shado and Slade still being alive in the forest. To redeem herself; she managed to get Dr. Ivo to spare him, so, instead of killing him, the man brought Oliver along to find Shado and Slade.

~~~

“Diggle… what are you doing?” Oliver asked after reliving that memory of Purgatory.

“I’m your body guard.” He said monotone, while his other hand gripped his gun handle.

“Would you look at that… You do realize that they are at the other end of a very long street right?” Slade interjected and Oliver could see how hard it was to not laugh at the gesture.

Oliver sighed and stepped around Diggle before saying, “I’ll be safe in my club Diggle. Mr. Wilson and I have business we need to discuss. Feel free to- I don’t know, stand watch at the door or something.”

Slade and Oliver left Diggle to do his bodyguard thing with a dumbfounded look on his face while the two of them entered the club and headed for Oliver’s secret hangout. Once at the control panel, he entered the code and a door in the wall swung open allowing both Slade and Oliver to descend a metal grate staircase to the basement. At the computer console Oliver brought up multiple windows with news casts and newspaper articles all dealing with any type of gang activity or even with the death of certain drug and arms cartels.

“What are you looking for Ollie?” Slade asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

“There has to be something, anything that could give us information on where Billy is getting his money, his weapons, even his personnel. There’s no way for him to gain so much power after leaving the island without it causing a splash.” Oliver explained.

Slade smirked, “A splash huh?”

Oliver smiled back and replied, “You know something newsworthy.”

“Don’t you have people that can work on this for you? I mean you _are_ a billionaire playboy again.” Slade sighed after a few minutes of keys typing.

“How many people you want knowing what we are up to?” Oliver asked with slight irritation. He didn’t like doing computer work either.

The sounds of keys clicking were starting to drive Slade a little crazy and when he wasn’t in the right state of mind, bad things happened. He stated through gritted teeth, “I don’t care anymore. You have anyone you can trust at your company or something?”

Oliver stopped typing and spun around in his chair with a smile on his face, “Actually I know one person who might help. She has helped me before with- research.”

“Perfect, get her over here. I can’t stay down here any longer.” Slade stated as a headache started to form in the back of his mind.

“She doesn’t know about any of this.” Oliver warned.

Slade closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing as he replied calmly, “It doesn’t matter. I’m sure if you turn on your billionaire-boy charm she will melt and do anything you want.”

“Does my billionaire-boy charm work on you

..?” Oliver asked and Slade could hear the smile in his voice.

“Care to have a romp around this play area of yours and see if it does?” Slade replied, slightly opening his eyes to gauge Oliver.

Oliver sighed and stated, “Unfortunately we don’t have the time. Diggle is looking for me. Come on, I’ll contact Ms. Smoak and see if she’s willing to help or not.”

Both men walked back up the stairs and out the secret door and almost immediately ran into Diggle. He asked with an aggravated voice, “Where the hell have you been?”

“Taking care of business, like I said we were. Mr. Wilson and I are about to go check out some real estate down the street. Are you going to tag a long?” Oliver said with a smile.

Without another word, the three men walked out of Oliver’s club and headed down the street just one block over and on the opposite side of the road was an abandoned five story red brick building. Once they were in front of it, a car pulled up to meet them and a real estate agent got out of the vehicle and handed Oliver a set of keys before pulling off and heading back to wherever they had come from.

“Now that’s service…” Slade commented as Oliver unlocked the pad lock on the door.

“Money can do a lot of things in this city...” Oliver stated with a somber voice.

“I’ll wait out here and guard the entrance. You two can discuss your plans without me.” Diggle said as he took a spot near the door leaving Slade and Oliver alone again.

The inside of the building was massive. The bottom floor was barren except for debris scattered everywhere. There was an elevator directly opposite from where Slade and Oliver were standing and on either side were a set of stairs that led up to the second floor. Since there was no power, Slade figured that the elevator wouldn’t be operational, not to mention how safe it would be. While Oliver was on the phone talking to a woman on the other end, presumably Ms. Smoak, Slade walked up one of the flights of stairs making sure to avoid the trash as he ascended. There were rooms scattered around the second floor and a railing about 10 feet from the wall that overlooked the bottom floor which could have been a lobby if this was an office building in another life. In opposite corners on this floor were another set of stairs that lead up to the third floor with the elevators still at the far end.

Slade made his way to the next set of stairs and climbed towards the third floor only to find more room and more stairs in the same area as the ones going from the ground floor to the second floor. He walked up those and found himself on the fourth floor and here, there was only one set of stairs that led up to the fifth floor. Oliver had caught up with him but he was still chatting on the phone with the woman, giving her the details behind the search. Slade found himself curious now as to what Oliver actually had planned for this building, but first he had to see the last floor. The two of them made their way to the last stair case and once they climbed up they were standing in the middle of another giant floor just like the first floor. There was a room at the far end and when Slade tried the door knob it ended up being locked.

“Huh.” Slade stated mostly to himself before he took a step or two back before he kicked the door with all of his enhanced strength. The door flew off its hinges and slammed into the back wall before falling to the floor leaving an imprint of the door in the wall itself.

“Easy there tiger…” Oliver stated as he put his phone back into his jacket pocket.

“I wanted to see what was behind the door and it was locked.” Slade explained.

Oliver pulled out the set of keys the real estate agent had given him and jingled them for emphasis as he stated, “Remember I have the keys?”

“Didn’t know if you were off the phone yet or not; either way the door is open now and it looks like there is a wooden desk and a smashed television hanging on the opposite wall.” Slade stated as he walked into the room. It would make for a good spot to watch the floors if cameras were set up properly. Honestly this would have been a great base of operations just like Oliver’s.

“Want to hear what I have planned for this building?” Olive asked with a seductive smile on his face.

Honestly, all Slade wanted to do was check how sturdy the desk was with Oliver bent over it taking it hard. Out loud he said, “Sure, why not?”

Oliver walked around the room explaining, “This is obviously going to be your main office. I plan on expanding the walls and adding more

surveillance monitors-”

Oliver walked towards the desk and that’s when Slade pinned him against it, his face mere inches away from the younger man. He stated in a low voice, “We are alone, in a five story building, and all you can think about is the cover story?”

Oliver let out a gasp as he felt Slade’s breath travel along his skin. Of course he wasn’t just thinking about the cover story. From the moment Oliver had stepped out of the car and saw Slade, all he wanted to do was find the closest room and disrobe him. Slade was wearing charcoal grey slacks and a dark green silk shirt that made Slade’s dark brown eyes seem earthier than normal. The shirt clung to Slade’s chest and arms, somehow emphasizing how muscular he was under the light fabric. No, Oliver had to stick to business otherwise he would have jumped Slade immediately.

“I- uhm – n-no…” Oliver struggled for words as he inhaled Slade’s Smokey pine and leathery scent.

“No?” Slade whispered as he moved the fraction of an inch between them.

Oliver felt Slade’s lips right above his own and it was driving him crazy. Slade wasn’t going to close the distance he wanted Oliver to want it, and he did. He closed the distance and moaned against Slade’s lips and trimmed beard. The kiss didn’t stay chaste long as Oliver parted his lips allowing Slade full access. Slade certainly did not lack passion as he explored the inside of Oliver’s mouth with his tongue. His fingers ran deftly across Slade’s silk shirt, unfastening the buttons as he went. As soon as he finished with the last button, Slade motioned to remove Oliver’s jacket which was simple.

“I-I-I n-need you Slade…” Oliver whispered against Slade’s lips.

Slade tried to run through the buttons on Oliver’s shirt as efficiently as the younger man had but it was of no use. He didn’t have the nimble fingers that Oliver possessed so he welcomed the assistance as Oliver’s hands joined his own, allowing Slade to lick along the younger man’s throat. Oliver’s hands faltered for just a moment as a moan escaped his throat making an answering growl from Slade. Slade thought, _God Oliver’s skin tastes so good,_ as he removed the shirt entirely and began to travel the length of the younger man’s torso with his tongue.

Slade voiced his opinion as he took in the scent of Oliver’s skin, breathing upon the younger man’s navel, “You smell like heaven…”

“It’s been too long Slade… Take your shirt off so that I can see and feel all of you.” Oliver stated as he curled over Slade’s head.

Slade did as he was told and stepped away from Oliver just for a moment so he should shed the silk button up shirt. He watched Oliver’s pupils dilate as the silk garment ran over Slade’s skin before dropping to the floor. Oliver got up from the desk that he was perched on and closed the distance between the two and began to run his hands across Slade’s naturally tanned skin. There was no indication of the fact that we had 70% of his body burned during the missile blast some years ago since Oliver had injected him with the Super Soldier serum found on the island, essentially saving his life.

Oliver breathed heavily as he stated in a low tone, “You are perfect…”

Slade didn’t know what to say as he felt Oliver’s slightly calloused hands, a difference from when they first met, run along his chest and down his ribs. The younger man unbuckled the silver clasped belt around his waist and unfastened the button on his grey slacks as he encompassed one of Slade’s nipples in his mouth, causing Slade to throw his head back and one of his hands went to hold the back of Oliver’s head, encouraging the young man to continue. Oliver did just that; he worked his way from Slade’s nipple to his stomach, hesitating around the man’s navel, just to dip his tongue inside causing Slade to groan in pleasure.

Oliver moved down to his knees and brought Slade’s pants with him, exposing Slade’s groin to the world. Slade looked down at Oliver and twitched his groin, making his shaft jump towards the younger man. Ollie looked up and grinned before he enveloped Slade’s penis in his mouth. Slade arched his back and curled his toes as Oliver went from the tip of his cock down to his pelvis, taking him all in. The pleasure of unbelievable, it had been way too long since the last time the two had been with each other. It happened actually after Slade had been cured on the island and rescued Oliver from Dr. Ivo.

~~~

Slade woke with a start; his eyes flying open as he gauged his surroundings. He was still on the ship that held the serum that was supposed to make him whole again. His hands instantly found his face where the burn marks were supposed to be. There weren’t any angry ridges of charred flesh on his skin; what he touched was smooth and pristine. What happened to everyone, he thought as he got up and looked around the small area. Slade remembered having being brought in here with Oliver under one arm and Shado under the other since he was too weak to walk himself. They were discussing the ramifications of the serum should it fail. He had told them he’d rather die than stay as useless as he was and forced them to inject him and that’s when Ivo and his cronies had descended the metal ladder.

The pain from the injection was excruciating and he had found himself unable to do anything as Ivo took the serum, Shado, and Oliver away. His vision had gone cloudy and blackness was encroaching around the edges. Slade had screamed until Ivo turned around and walked out himself. That was when unconsciousness had taken over or at least that’s what Slade thought it was. Could he have died? But he was awake now and completely healed. He had to think longer about this after he rescued _his_ Oliver from the “good” doctor.

Slade checked himself and found that they had taken his hand guns and twin katannas but left his bowie knife in his boot. A wicked smile played across his lips as Slade exited the ship and made his way towards the barge where Dr. Ivo was most likely attempting to recreate the serum himself. He saw the ship in the distance and jumped into the water while placing the knife between his teeth. The water wasn’t cold at all and as Slade began to swim he realized that it seemed like he wasn’t meeting any resistance. That serum had not only cured and healed him, it seemed like it had given him more strength too. Slade cut through the water and reached the barge in moments and he found indents in the side for a ladder. He scaled the side of the boat quickly and silently and when he peered at the deck for any crew members he didn’t see any close.

Slade hopped over the railing and lined his back up against the wall and tried to make as little noise as possible as he crept along, looking for any clues as to where Ivo had taken the others. He came upon a guard and silently slit the man’s throat efficiently and before he could drop, Slade caught him and drug him to a place where no one would find him. Slade made his way around the deck of the boat, dispatching the other personnel just as efficiently until there was no one left. The door he had found earlier went into the bowels of the ship and that was where the others were most likely kept, not to mention Ivo’s lab was located.

Inside the ship there were more guards and armed people that met their demise at Slade’s hands before someone had pulled an alarm. The fun was over now as Slade quickened his pace at looking for Oliver and Shado. Once he found them, locked in a cell, Oliver looked at him with wide, shocked eyes, while Shado gauged him as she would an enemy. With the sound of the alarm, there was no time for Slade to find the key. He went up to the bars and grabbed them and started to pull.

“Slade, what are you doing?” Oliver hissed at him.

Slade took a deep breath and continued to pull against the bars as he said, “Getting… you two …out of here, what does it look like?”

“You were dead!” Oliver replied to Slade, still wide eyed.

Slade ignored the comment and continued to pull at the bars and in a moment he felt them bending outward. He could hear the pounding of feet as guards rushed upstairs, leaving the prisoners where they were, which was fine with Slade. He would get these two out any moment. Besides it would take them a moment to find all of their comrade’s bodies. Slade stepped back to admire his work before Shado and Oliver stepped out of their cell. It took everything in Slade’s power not to crush Oliver in a giant bear hug, since they still had to escape. They went up the steps towards the deck and were subject to an ambush which didn’t surprise Slade in the least.

Slade held his knife in an iron grip as he charged the first man he saw, stabbing him in the stomach before sliding the blade up to his ribs, essentially gutting the man. Shado had launched herself at another person and disabled him as well, taking his weapon and turning towards her next target. Oliver just watched them, his mouth agape, and Slade was wondering if the young man was going to join in or not until someone grabbed him from behind.

Slade stopped what he was doing, as did Shado, after a voice called to them, “Stop what you are doing or the rich boy dies.”

Slade turned around and saw the African with his arm around Oliver’s throat and a gun pointed towards Shado and Slade. Ivo came up the stairs then with a blonde girl who Slade vaguely remembered Oliver telling him that she was the girl who had died on the yacht that shipwrecked. She looked at Slade and Shado and then to Oliver with something akin to regret. The African moved himself and Oliver around the side towards the edge of the boat so Ivo and the girl could give themselves some room to maneuver.

“Let us go, you have the serum, there no reason for you to keep us.” Oliver said, and he was rewarded with a gun butt to the head by his captor.

The girl winced as Slade growled, “You’re DEAD!”

“Now, now, Mr. Wilson. I’m amazed you survived. I tried the serum on a couple of my men and they all died painfully… Now why do you suppose that happened? What makes you so special?” Ivo asked.

Slade gritted his teeth as he responded, “I don’t know.”

“Maybe this will help you remember,” Ivo stated and then he shot Shado in the head, killing her. He continued to say, “Next one goes into Oliver’s head.”

Oliver screamed, “Shado!” Before he got another gun butt to the side of his head.

“Shut up! Hostages shouldn’t speak!” the man said angrily.

Slade couldn’t think straight, Shado was now dead and Oliver was about to get shot himself and there was nothing he could do about it. The blonde looked at Dr. Ivo like he was insane. Had she bargained for Oliver’s life? It didn’t matter now though, since Ivo had trained his gun onto Oliver. Slade had to think fast and he couldn’t come up with any solution that would allow them to leave this boat alive and relatively unharmed. Dr. Ivo pulled the hammer back on his weapon for dramatic effect and the girl widened her eyes even more at her boss.

“How are you still alive Mr. Wilson?” Ivo asked again.

“I don’t-” Slade didn’t get a chance to finish. The girl swept Ivo’s feet out from under him giving Slade a chance at rescuing Oliver. The man holding Oliver didn’t know what he was supposed to do as he started to train the weapon on the blonde. Slade gripped the blade of his knife and threw it at the guard, impaling it hilt deep in the man’s head. Ivo was starting to stand up as Slade ran towards Oliver. He pulled his knife out and grabbed Oliver by the waist and jumped into the ocean with the younger man in his arms.

Slade hear and saw the bullets fly into the water around him and Oliver as he used all his power to swim them away from the barge. Once he surfaced for air, Oliver said in a pained cry, “Shado is dead!”

“You would be to if that girl didn’t distract the guard for a moment. Now let’s get back into the forest so we can live another day to rescue her now too.” Slade stated as he continued to swim with Oliver right next to him.

When they stepped onto the beach Oliver asked, “How did you… bend the cage bars?”

“I think the serum gave me extra strength…” Slade replied as they continued deeper into the woods. He needed to get Oliver his bow and rearm himself.

“The burns are gone too.” Oliver pointed out.

“I’m sorry about Shado but, I am relieved that you are unharmed.” Slade stated after a long silence.

“Ivo is going to pay.” Ollie stated is a deadly tone.

Slade gauged the man behind him, a hard look was in his eyes. He stated cautiously, “Yes he will, but you and I need food, weapons, and some sleep if you are going to beat him. The man still has about fifty mercs on his side and I guarantee that by tomorrow he will have more. We need to play this smart.”

They made their way back to the plane and found nothing of use there except one of Slade’s hidden blades and Yao Fei’s old bow. They grabbed anything they could use for bedding and headed to the abandoned cave with the old skeletons in it and used that as a shelter. Of course they removed the bones before dropped the bits of cloth and went out foraging for supplies and food. When the two men met back up near dark they had meat, wood and a place to lay their heads.

Slade had a rock in his hand and started to close his fingers around it until it was reduced to rubble. Oliver looked on and stated, “When did..?”

“I think it was that serum that saved me…” Slade explained while grabbing a larger rock.

Oliver’s hand came into view and Slade stopped crushing the new rock and looked into the younger man’s eyes as he said, “Thank you…again.”

“You know I lo-like having you around.” Slade corrected himself after almost saying the “L” word.

Tears started to brim Oliver’s green eyes as he stated, “What about…Shado..?”

Slade pulled Oliver’s head to his chest and held him as he cried. The larger man cooed, “Ssh, it’s alright. You still have me and hat blonde girl who saved us…”

“Sara…” Oliver said into Slade’s sculpted chest.

“Sara?” Slade replied.

Oliver pulled away only enough to look into Slade’s eyes, “She was the sister of my girlfriend who I took on the yacht with me. The one who was supposed to have died at sea…”

“Are you okay Oliver..?” Slade tested the waters on the younger man’s emotions.

Without a response, Oliver closed the distance between Slade and himself, locking their lips together in a chaste kiss. Shocked with not knowing what to do, Slade just sat there, aloowling Oliver to kiss him. When the billionaire pulled back and looked into Slade’s eyes with his pupil’s dilated in lust, it was all Slade needed. He pounced on the boy and kissed him with passion, and this time, Oliver parted his lips allowing access for Slade’s tongue. Slade ate at Oliver’s mouth and breathed him in like he was the only thing in the world that could sustain him.

Consciously, Slade was aware of both of the men’s clothes were being removed, presumably by them but all his attention was on how Oliver tasted and how much more he needed. He finally let go of Oliver’s abused red lips and moved to his neck and down to his chest. Before Slade could even grab at one of Oliver’s nipples with his teeth, the younger man rolled Slade onto his back and worked his way down Slade’s chest while his hands ran along Slade’s forearms, biceps and finally his chest as Oliver licked a trail along Slade’s shaft.

“Ollie!” Slade cried out his name in the cave as Oliver sucked down the length of his shaft, his nose hitting the hair at the base.

Immediately, Slade’s hands had found Oliver’s head full of dirty blonde hair and held on as the young man continued a relentless sucking motion, making Slade curl his toes and clutch in his stomach in delight. Oliver was not a beginner as Slade arched back as Oliver brushed his teeth ever so slightly against his hardened flesh that sent electricity right up his spine that made bursts of fireworks appear across his vision. Slade wasn’t going to last at this rate and he wanted-no, he _needed_ to taste Oliver.

Slade brought Oliver up to him and crushed their lips together in another passionate kiss before he turned Oliver over his knee at such an angle that it exposed the younger man’s ass to Slade’s salivating tongue. Oliver still smelled like fresh rain and it invaded Slade’s nostrils and he licked at Oliver’s entrance. The younger man was panting hard as Slade licked and nipped at him just as he did Oliver’s mouth. Slade replaced his tongue with one of his fingers as his slid it slowly into Ollie’s hole, his mouth going to Oliver’s back where he kissed slow and soothingly at his tailbone.

“S-Slade…” Oliver was breathless as Slade inserted a second finger, opening the billionaire up even further.

“Don’t worry Ollie… I would never hurt you…” Slade whispered against Oliver’s skin, his breath exhaling along the tanned expanse of the younger man’s back.

Oliver relaxed further in Slade’s hands as he stated, “I trust you…”

That phrase was all Slade needed to remove his fingers, lay Oliver gently on the scraps of cloth and gently push inside of him. He braced himself on his hands in a modified missionary position with Oliver’s stomach against the ground. Ever so slowly, so as to not harm his precious Oliver, Slade continued to push himself in until his pelvis hit Oliver’s butt. A shuddering breath escaped Slade’s mouth as he exhaled, using every muscle in his being to not just plow into the man. Slade wasn’t quite sure he could control himself with his new enhanced strength and he really wanted to have Oliver more than once in the future.

“So tight…” Slade exhaled on his next breath as he started to withdraw just as slowly.

“Y-You’re t-the only one for several years to have me…” Oliver got out through gritted teeth.

Slade stopped mid-motioned and laid his forehead in between Oliver’s shoulder blades and asked, “Am I hurting you? I’ll stop. We can-”

“No! Keep going, Slade, I want you right now, in this moment. I trust you remember?!” Oliver’s voice sounded frantic at the threat of Slade stopping what he was doing. He said on an intake of air, “I can take more, you don’t… have to worry about me breaking…”

Slade took that as invitation and plunged himself back in a little faster than the first time and even on that second stroke he felt like he was going to burst. He had to hold himself together, if he released before Oliver had he would die of embarrassment. So, Slade continued to fasten his pace each stroke while keeping his own body in check, the effort making a thick sheen of sweat cover his body. Oliver was trembling himself and Slade capitalized on that as he encompassed Oliver’s prick in his hand and started to pump it eagerly.

“Emph…S-Slade, I-I’m not g-going-” Oliver couldn’t finish the sentence as Slade felt the man’s body convulsed under and around him. Slade couldn’t hold it back either as he released and ended up collapsing on top of Oliver.

The two of them lay on the cloth salvaged from the plane, gasping and holding onto each other as if they were the only two left on the island. The two fell asleep soon after, their breathing synced as unconsciousness took them. The last thought Slade had was thinking that he would do anything to keep the younger man safe and get the two of them off the island, whatever the cost.

~~~


End file.
